And the Winners Are
by TheAppleofMyEyes
Summary: There are two cliques at Forks High School, one has the football jocks and the slutty cheerleaders and the other has the other jocks and the dedicated cheerleaders. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are the heads these two cliques...REST OF THE SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This idea has been floating around in my head forever, so now I have to write it I hope you like it and PLEASE review they help me with my thought process and motivation.**

**DISCLAIMER: If I wrote Twilight, Bella would have my name so that I could have Edward, so no I don't own Twilight.**

**Summary:There are to popular cliques, one is filled with the football jocka and the slutty cheerleaders and the other clique is filled with the other jocks and the dedicated cheerleaders. Edward Cullen and Bella Swan are the heads of the two groups, they hate each other, and both are nominated for prom king and queen along with Lauren Mallory and Mike Newton. Both Edward adn Bella hate Lauren and Mike more than each other so they devise a plan were neither of them gets stuck with one of the other two. All Human. OOC.**

Sadly, lunch was over and now I was off to Biology. Before I left my table though I said bye to all my friends, easier said than done when your friends make up like a third of the school. Before I left I hugged my two best friends goodbye, Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale. Then I was off to my least favorite class of the day, then P.E. which was a close second. I would love Biology if not for the fact that I sit next to the school's most egotistical jerk, scratch that, the world's most egotistical jerk, Edward Cullen. Not only was Edward a jerk but he was also the leader of one of the two major cliques at our school, and I was the leader of the other, so we bumped heads a little. Edward's clique was filled with idiot football players and the slutty, to say the least, cheerleaders, they weren't the kind of people I would want to associate with. My clique on the other hand, was filled with the smart jocks from the basketball and baseball teams and we had the dedicated cheerleaders, the ones dedicated to school and cheerleading not something else, if you know what I mean.

As I entered the Biology room I saw Edward sitting at our table, great let the torture begin. I gracefully moved towards our table but me being me I tripped over thin air, but I caught myself before I landed flat on my face. The only thing that I noticed after my accident was that Edward was chuckling under his breath all I could do was shoot him daggers with my mind. As I got to the table I just glided into my seat and tried my best to ignore the doofus next to me, but of course he wouldn't allow that.

"Hello Bella, that was quite a spill you took just now. I do hope you're ok." He looked as if he actually cared, for like two seconds then I saw a little glint of humor in his piercing green eyes.

"Oh Edward, you're so funny. And that was some good acting you did right then may be you should have been in a play instead of that pointless football you do." I just started to smirk at him, Edward got angry whenever someone bashed on his precious football.

"But Bella, you do remember you cheer for that pointless football you're think of right?" He had an evil glint in his eyes as if he had me trapped in my own word, _ha yeah right!_

"Well Edward, I may cheer for it but I also have stared in all four of our fall plays and have stared in three of our spring musicals. Or do you not remember because your so absorbed with yourself you can't even remember a little detail about anyone else." I knew I had him there and before he could even try to think of a retort our teacher walked into the room and ordered the class to look and pay attention.

The class was pretty simple; Mr. Banner was just walking us through the dissection we were going to do next class. I was so not looking forward to that, I mean those poor little frogs, they never had a chance.

After Biology I headed off to P.E. I had no idea what we were going to do but I do know that I'm either going to hurt myself or some unsuspecting person around me—well they probably won't be unsuspecting, they have been in class with me for over six months. I know, I'm a cheerleader that can't play sports. Kind of sounds weird, I cheer for sports yet can't play them; my life is just one big walking oxymoron. When I got to class I found out what torture they were going to release on us next and to my utter disappointment it wasn't sitting around and reading we were going to do soccer. _I'm so screwed._

As I headed to the girls locker room to prepare for the torture I heard one of the most annoying voices ever.

"Bella!" Oh God, why do I have to run into Mike Newton, the guy that's totally obsessed with me, I bet he has a shrine of me in his closet or something. _Don't think like that Bell, a just get it out of your mind. _"Are you excited for soccer? I know it's gonna be loads of fun, maybe will be on a team together…"

After awhile I just zoned him out and headed off to the locker rooms. As I changed all I could think of was of how many times I was going to fall, it didn't look good.

As our class walked to the soccer field I cursed the rare sunny day, I usually enjoy sunny days but then again I usually don't have to play soccer on those kinds of days. Before we actually did anything we went over the rules of soccer learning about throw-ins, goal kicks, corner kicks, off sides, and the positions. All I got out of that was, to score you have to get that spherical thing within that rectangular frame with a net behind it, wow I don't even know the terminology. But the horror began after we "supposedly" learned the rules. We began with some easy passing with a partner. I found Angela, a fellow cheerleader, and asked her to be my partner before Mike had time to hunt me down.

As Angela and I started to pass I knew I was not going to have fun playing soccer because I had already fallen over the ball like four times and we barely even started. Luckily or unluckily whichever way you look at it we stopped passing, but we moved onto a little scrimmage. There were four teams with either eight or nine people on the teams since this was an all senior P.E. class. My team had nine people including myself, Angela, Genny, Kadi, Sarah, Mike, Tyler, Jason, and Ryan. All of us girls were cheerleaders, they were all looking up to me as if I knew what to do just because I'm head cheerleader, as if, the only athletic thing I can do is cheer. So I had one of the boys, all of which were in our clique, be the captain. Ryan stepped up to the plate since he was on the soccer team he, had Mike and Tyler be the forwards and Jason the goalie, Ryan our last defender, and all us girls were just floating around in the middle making sure that the other team didn't have the ball, seemed easy enough.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

I only had one word to describe P.E., painful, our team may have won the game but I fell, many times, and my butt was sore from me falling on it and my arms were sore from me catching myself before I fell. Cheerleading practice was going to be a pain and I could tell, I headed to the gym early so I could work on the new routine myself, Alice, and Rose thought of. As I got to the gym I saw a bronze head of hair very close up to a platinum blonde head I knew the bronze hair was Edward, it was in its usual disarray, and I could only assume the blonde hair to belong to Lauren Mallory, a pathetic excuse for a cheerleader. But it didn't look like a make out session after school it looked more like an argument that they didn't want people to see and I was happy about that, I do not want to run into Lauren when she's making out with someone, who knows what would come off. I decided to leave Edward and Lauren to sort their problems out and instead I went to go find Alice and Rose. When I found them, by there lockers, I told them about my run-in with Edward and Lauren they looked slightly happy because, well no one from our clique likes them.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

After Cheerleading practice my butt and arms just hurt worse, but it was fun to see that Lauren wasn't her usual self. As I began to head out of the gym I noticed a poster taped on the wall that I'm pretty sure was not there before, _how could I have forgotten?_ I read the sign and it said "Who are you taking to 'A Night to Remember?'" Crap, prom.

**A/N: I just going to say it again Review, cause (this is not a threat) if I don't get many reviews I'm going to update Hatred is a Passion more often because I started that first.**

**This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HI! I feel like this update is long over due, sorry for the delay. Thank you to all who reviewed, favorited, and put it on story alert I appreciate it so much! **

**DISCLAIMER: If I thought I was Stephenie Meyer my friends would send me to the Looney Bin (no joke).**

**BPOV**

Ugh. Frickin' school has to start so early, why 7:30? is it because the school board hates us, probably. And on top of that I have to get all dressed up and pretty in my cheerleading uniform because I have a game to cheer at and it is required to go to school with the uniform on the day of a game. Let me tell you something Forks High is beyond weird when it comes to cheerleading, not only do we cheer at varsity football games but we also cheer at all the rest of the guy varsity sports' games. Like last week when we cheered for our very own Forks High golf team. I guess the school thinks we're lacking in school spirit and the cheerleaders are the ones who have to bring it on. But at least it's not golf this time; do you know how weird it is to cheer while someone's playing golf? Today the cheerleaders were cheering on the varsity baseball team; I personally don't understand baseball but whatever.

Worst thing about being a cheerleader, the uniforms, are the companies that make the uniforms trying to make us look like sluts or does that just happen? Well all I know is that the skirt is too short it almost showing my butt and the shirt is too tight it pulls my boobs together and up. I personally think that the male population creates these uniforms because they sure do like them, especially Mike, I'm pretty sure he doesn't use his brain to think when comes to girls, if you catch my drift.

As I begin to get ready for the day I shuddered at what remarks will be coming my way from the guys in the other clique and some of the ones in my own. I try to cover up as much as possible, but soon give up knowing it's a lost cause.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

When I get to school and get out of my old red truck, yes, a cheerleader with something other than a convertible *gasp*, yeah, not really. But Alice makes up for my loss of a convertible by having a Porsche, yes and if you didn't get it the first time I will repeat it for those of us that are slow Alice Brandon has a 911 Turbo Porsche, in yellow no less. Now Rose's car is a little bit less conspicuous it's a BMW, I'll repeat that too, but this time for fun, Rosalie Hale has a M3 BMW in red. When my car is next to there's all I can think is that I need to get poorer friends. When I meet up with my filthy rich friends they have disgusted looks on their faces, well mostly Rose.

All I had to do was give Rose a concerned look to let her know that I wanted to know what was wrong, then she went into a full blast rant. "Two words, Emmett McCarthy. He is completely despicable, and the boy totally thinks with his dick and not the brain that he wished he had. He just completely hit on me, he was all like 'hey babe, do you know what has 142 teeth and holds back the incredible hulk?' and I just gave him a raised eyebrow. And you know what that pig answered?! He said, 'my zipper.' But my retaliation was hilarious, I think I said 'well then why don't you slip into something more comfortable' his eyes bugged out and then he got really excited, then I added 'like a coma!' He finally got the hint to leave me alone. But still I'm revolted by the very thought of him, can't he believe that not every girl wants him." Rose looked furious throughout the whole rant except when she was talking about when she told him off, 'cause seriously, that was ingenious.

"Wow that sucks. Don't worry Rose, Emmett's just an idiot that can't keep his dick to himself." Alice said and she never talks like that if anyone is going to swear or do something like that it would most likely be Rosalie.

"Rose just don't let it bother you, and if it does don't let it show," Rose, Alice, and I are all headstrong cheerleaders, if anything is wrong with one of us no one knows except maybe the other two.

"I'm fine you guys, don't worry. Let's just get to class." And as we trudged off to class I noticed that Rose was in fact ok. When she's not ok, her strut is just the slightest stiffened, and she nervously plays with her hair, a lot.

As we entered English together I was really glad that we had that class together, because sitting in the middle of the room were three laughing idiots, Edward Cullen, Emmett McCarthy, and Jasper Whitlock. As we began to take our usual seats in the back the boys stopped laughing as we passed, Emmett probably all told them about how Rose blew him off. During class all I could think of was the game after school, another thing I don't like about cheerleading, Edward Cullen happens to be on varsity of all the "cool" sports and captain of all those sports (I think it's a conspiracy). Then I remembered what I saw yesterday, the prom for poster, it was only in five weeks and I don't even have a contestant to be my date, yes I may succeed at everything I try (except walking), but that doesn't mean I'll turn down every and any guy. The thing that makes me laugh is that our school changed the name of prom on us, maybe it was because "A Night to Remember" was to over used, because this morning I saw a poster that said "A Night to Remember is From Twilight til Dusk, the prom is now to be called From Twilight til Dusk," stupid bipolar school can't stay with the same dance name.

After English, which was boring because we were planning to read a book I've already read, I headed to my next class, Spanish II, which unluckily I didn't have with Alice or Rose and I did have it with Mike, gross. As I entered the class I blew out a sigh of relief because I didn't see Mike anywhere. I noticed my friend Sarah, who was also in my P.E., it looked like she was having trouble with something so I walked over took her and asked her what's up. She told me that she was having trouble translating the sentence from Spanish to English, and I decided to help her.

As I was leaning across the table to reach the paper to tell her what each word meant Mike came in. I didn't know he was there until I heard him right behind me and say, "Thanks for the nice view Bella," then he had the guts to smack my ass which everyone in the class room heard. And me being me had to have revenge, so I turned around and slapped him across the face as hard as I could leaving a red mark on his face. Luck was on my side because Ms. Hernandez wasn't in the classroom yet. When she got into the classroom she just gave Mike a weird look then continued on with the lesson plan. _Score one for Bella!_

**EPOV**

After Emmett got done explaining to Jasper and I how this hot chick completely blew him off I couldn't feel anything but shock, it's usually easy for all three of us to get girls, sometimes too easy. Some girls just won't leave us alone, like Lauren, the girl has been chasing me for forever and every time I think I'm rid of her she comes back, she's like a human boomerang. And Lauren is just so trashy; I don't want to go all the way on the first date—which she offered me—I haven't neither do I plan to go all the way until I find the right girl, and that is not Lauren.

After Jasper told a very amusing joke, the three girls that are immune to our powers walk in, and I heard Emmett whisper something like, "that's the girl that turned me down." We all got silent and watched them pass us by.

English was a bore; we just talked about a Dracula by Bram Stoker, the next book we were going to read, which I've already read. Then when the bell rang I got out of the class in a hurry and went to my Calculus class which of course the one girl I don't want to see is in the class, how did Lauren get into Calculus, she is in no way smart, which is probably why she always asks me for help and "accidentally" lets me see down her shirt. Luckily, Lauren hadn't made it to class so I had some free time to think of an idea of how to not talk to her, sadly nothing came. When Lauren came walking through the door I couldn't help the look of disgust on my face, she might as well be lying on the floor asking any random guy to take her, let's just say the uniform on her seemed about a few sizes too small and leave it at that.

As she heads towards my desk I try my best to ignore her but of course she is not one to be ignored. "Eddie! Hey, what's up? I know what you said yesterday about us keeping our distance but our love can't stay unknown forever." Was this girl mentally retarded, I thought I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her, but of course, she found a way to twist my words. I just continued to ignore her and hoped she would go away. "You can ignore me all you want, but we will be together during prom." Lauren made it sound like a threat with the voice that she used.

After the little incident with Lauren, Calculus was boring, third and fourth period had nothing interesting going on. The most interesting thing, and not to mention apocalyptic thing happened during lunch. During lunch the nominees for Prom King and Queen were announce, which reminded me about prom because I totally forgot that prom was coming up, and when the names were announced I couldn't help but shuddered, because how could I be in the same category as the rest of them. As the intercom started everyone went silent, "attention Forks High School students the nominees for Prom King and Queen are in, and the two people you may vote for Prom King are, drum roll please, Edward Cullen and Mike Newton, and the two ladies you can vote for are Lauren Mallory and Bella Swan. Thank you and goodbye." And then it went off, how could this have happened Bella, might be on my level but Mike the Pig and Lauren the Slut? That makes no sense whatever. And I do not want to have to dance with Lauren at prom, that seems horrific beyond words; well actually I can name a few words that might describe dancing with Lauren, disgusting, repulsive, nauseating, horrendous, revolting, and down right gross. How could I get out of being Prom King while Lauren's Prom Queen? I guess I'll have to think about it for awhile.

**A/N: So now you know the nominee's! Whoohoo! Please Review I'd love to see like I don't know a lot of them, but that doesn't mean no update if I don't get a lot. Review, please, I take ideas, constructive criticism and anything else you've got for me seriously so tell me what you think, like, or would like to see. Until next time…**

**This has been a product brought to you by TheAppleofMyEyes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **This chapter took me FOREVER to write and I apologize. I have a lot on my plate right now so PLEASE review and tell me this chapter is not as sucky as I think it is, I'm not saying it's bad, continue to read, I'm just saying it's not my best. So please without further ado, get relaxed and read and get into the world of Edward and Bella, if they were popular.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the series for that matter.

BPOV

As I was sitting with my friends during lunch when the nominees for Prom King and Queen were announced. "Attention Forks High School students the nominees for Prom King and Queen are in, and the two people you may vote for Prom King are, drum roll please, Edward Cullen and Mike Newton, and the two ladies you can vote for are Lauren Mallory and Bella Swan. Thank you and goodbye." All I could do was sit there shocked not even paying attention to all the congrats coming my way from Rose and Alice and all the rest of the people sitting at our table. After the announcement I was just going through the motions, all my thoughts were something like, how could I be compared to the school slut Lauren, and I might have to dance with Edward or worse Mike! This was the worse thing that could have happened. I probably wouldn't have gone to class if I hadn't noticed that people were starting to leave the cafeteria.

Heading to Biology I completely forgot that I'd have to sit next to Edward for a whole period. _Great, just great, well he's probably just as happy about this as I am. _When I got to class Edward was already at our table, not really surprising considering the fact that I left the cafeteria late. As I headed towards our table Edward looked up and had a slightly disgusted face put on. To say I was mad when I got that look would be an understatement, because hello, I'm Isabella fucking Swan, head cheerleader, the best goddamn actress this school has ever seen, and a fantastic student**,** the only person that should get that kind of look is Lauren.

As I calmed down I headed to our table and did my best to ignore him the whole period. Class went by like a blur, neither Edward nor myself spoke to the other, I was thankful about that though. When the bell rang I practically ran out of the room, thankfully I didn't trip.

P.E. went as well as it could go considering the fact that Mike was going the extra mile to flirt with me because he thought we were going to be Prom King and Queen together which all I have to say to that is…over my dead body. Playing soccer went as well as it did yesterday, which means I fell a lot and didn't do anything helpful for my team. Luckily this is my last year of P.E.

After school I headed to the baseball field to get prepared for the game which was uneventful. All the game consisted of was a couple winks (ok more like ten) from Mike, a few guys whistling at Alice, Rose, and myself, and then Lauren telling me that she was going to "beat my skinny, white trash, slutty ass" (her words, not mine) when she becomes Prom Queen, I wanted to slap that bitch upside the head. Oh, and we won, the score was 9 to 2, the other team wasn't that good.

Before I went to bed I decided to calm myself down from all the drama of today by listening to some music by The Dangerous Summer, one of my favorite bands. I just love the song The Permanent Rain it's just so beyond words. I've tried to get Alice and Rose to listen to them but their persistent to just listen to pop music and not get out of their comfort zone. I wish more people would recognize good music when it slaps them in the face.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

Great. Another day that I don't want to wake up to. I wish it were the summer, but that means I'd have to be getting ready for college. I still haven't chosen where I was going to go; Alice and Rose have been no help they think I'm going to just go to Tufts University with them but when I have options like Harvard, Yale, Stanford, Berkeley, Princeton, and other schools, it was hard to decide. But let's focus on the problem at hand, Prom.

It's time for me to devise a plan, I know I do not want to be Prom Queen alongside Mike; the question is how to get around it. Throughout the car ride to school I continued to ponder how to not be Prom Queen with Mike by my side but I repeatedly came up empty. Instead of continuing on that train of thought I decided I should meet up with Alice and Rosalie before class.

As I approached them they looked happier than they did yesterday. "So, I'm assuming there was no encounter with the big doofus?"

"Well yes, if by doofus you mean dick." She smiled innocently.

"Ok Alice, whatever, let's just get to class." I wasn't trying to be rude I just didn't want to be late cause class was about to start in about 2 minutes and it was across campus.

Going to lunch I was in a pretty good mood, Mike got in trouble during Spanish, granted it was because he was staring at me and not paying attention but you take what you get**.**

As I headed to my table I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Lauren talking to Edward, who looked purely disgusted. The next thing I knew there was food in his hand, and then it was airborne. Lauren ducked just in time, and just in time for it to hit Alice, she looked furious. She grabbed some food and threw it in the general direction of where it came from and ended up hitting Emmett who was laughing throughout the scene. By this time I got to our table and didn't see the handful of mashed potatoes heading directly towards my face. I was in shock but quickly recovered and grabbed some spaghetti and threw it back towards Emmett's table. But sadly it was airborne for like 2 seconds and hit Rosalie in the back of the head. She turned and glared then as she went to grab a handful a food, I heard a distant "FOOD FIGHT!" that sounded like Jasper's voice. That began the mayhem, but luckily I ducked down under the table quickly, along with a furious Rose and a pissed Alice, _what a fun group!_

After a few minutes of the mayhem Principal Matthews came in to check how lunch was going and was not happy. "What is the meaning of this?! Who began this ridiculous food fight?!" Before anyone could say anything Lauren rushed to the Principal and said something in a hushed toned, Mr. Matthews turned red. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Whitlock, Mr. McCarthy, Miss Brandon, Miss Swan, and Miss Hale please come with me."

Instead of boring you with the details of the Principal's office, which is extremely well furnished, I'll tell you the main detail: a week of detention, Mr. Matthews said it would have been more if we didn't have spotless records. So that is why I'm moping in detention staring at the wall just like Alice and Rose, fun I know. While staring at the wall I overheard Edward's conversation with Emmett and Jasper.

"Dude, why'd you throw food at Lauren to begin with?" Emmett asked.

"Well, she was being a whore that's why." They gave Edward a confused look so he had to explain. "She was implying that I would want to sleep with her, which I would never do, I'm waiting for the right girl. Instead of saying a direct 'no' I thought I would have fun, so I asked her, 'do you know how many STDs there are' she shook her head, then I asked her, 'well, how many STDs do you have' then, the idiot not knowing what I meant shook her head again, so I said, 'well there probably really close to the same number'" I couldn't help but laugh at that, Edward turned to me curiously then continued with his story, "and again she didn't get it so she just laughed it off, I then proceeded to throw food at her which missed. And you know the rest of the story." They both nodded their heads.

By this time I had to say something or else my head would implode. "That was pure genius Edward." _Did those words just come out of my mouth?_ Apparently Edward was thinking the same thing because he staring at me with his mouth ajar.

"Why do you think that, aren't you upset that I disrespected one of your fellow cheerleaders?" Where we talking about the same cheerleader?

"I would be but this is Lauren we're talking about she is only on the team because she can hold up a pyramid, it's nice to know someone can see through her shit." Emmett and Jasper joined Edward, now all their jaws were hanging open, it was a funny site. By this time Rose and Alice were pulled out of the trance the walls had on them, and were laughing at the boys, who immediately sat up. "So Edward I'm going to take a wild guess and say you don't want be Prom King with her?"

"No! It's ridiculous that she's even a nominee, she probably slept with the guy that counts the ballots." I just couldn't stop laughing at that, _who knew Edward was funny?_

"That's exactly how I feel about my situation; I do not want to be Prom Queen with Mike. It'd be a little less sucky if I were with you."

"Aw, it'd only be a little less sucky, not a little better? But I know what you mean I'd rather be Prom King with someone that wouldn't try to make out with me the first chance they got." He chuckled to himself.

"Wait, are we agreeing on something? That we don't want to be with Mike or Lauren and that we'd rather be with each other?" He nodded.

"Well then, we need a plan." And everyone was smiling after Edward said that, _what a devious group we have here!_

**A/N: **Thanks for reading and please, please, please review, I'll take anything you giving me, I really do like constructive criticism so if you have any tell me. Now I have nothing to say so…

THIS HAS BEEN A PRODUCT BY THEAPPLEOFMYEYES.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Ok, I want to update now so here you go.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.

"_Well then, we need a plan."_

**BPOV**

"What kind of plan should it be?" Jasper asked intrigued.

"One that makes sure neither myself nor Edward is stuck with Mike or Lauren." I explained to Jasper.

"Well the most logical answer would be to make a plan that would result in Edward and Bella becoming Prom King and Queen." Alice thought out loud.

"Oh, I have a plan." Emmett raised his hand as if we were in class. "All we need is a knife and two body bags. Talk about getting rid of the competition." Everyone just stared at him wide-eyed. "What? I was kidding, gosh can no one take a joke?!" He said with an exasperated tone.

"Well, how about we think of a serious plan?" Rosalie looked at Emmett when she said serious to which he ignored.

"Ok, so what could get Edward and Bella to become Prom King and Queen, without murder?" Jasper asked.

"Well I don't have any ideas." Emmett said making us all laugh.

"Well, what if we make them look ridiculous by pulling pranks on them?" Edward offered.

"I'm not sure if that would work well, I mean Lauren has a really big ego and Mike would probably just laugh it off." I reasoned.

"What other possibility is there?" Alice asked.

Throughout the conversation a plan was forming in my head but I couldn't put it into words.

"Well what if we just ask people to vote for you guys?" Rose asked, it sounded reasonable but I didn't think that it would work.

"The problem with that is that Lauren and Mike could do the same thing. We have to have a plan that makes no one suspicious of what's going on." As Jasper said those words my plan pieced together in my head and it seemed perfect.

"Well I have an idea, what if we, as in myself and Edward make ourselves look like we're dating." Everyone gave me a confused look so I decided to elaborate. "Well I mean if we looked like a couple no one would want to spilt us up and we are obviously the better option compared to Mike and Lauren, so we would be a shoe-in to be Prom Queen and King." They all gave me a look of understanding, and then they began to smirk. "What?"

"That plan is pure genius Bella. Especially since no one would be surprised that the head cheerleader and captain of the Football, Basketball, and Baseball teams started dating." Jasper said. "But you probably should have the relationship be a little slow, we have exactly 2 months and 3 weeks so you guys don't have to move that fast. I say tomorrow Edward should ask Bella out in a public place so that the news about it travels quicker than it would if it took place in a private area."

"That's a good idea Jasper, but also maybe it would help if _our friends _looked like they were dating too." Edward said, and all our jaws hit the floor.

"Why? What would it do for you guys?" Rosalie asked.

"It's just more publicity." Edward answered.

"Well, who would be with whom?" Jasper asked.

"I was thinking Jasper with Alice and Rosalie with Emmett." Edward immediately said.

Rose and Emmett looked at each other, Rose with a glare and Emmett with a big goofy smile. It was really funny to look at. Jasper and Alice on the other hand were just staring at each other like they were having a private conversation without talking; it was very strange if you ask me. I then turned to Edward who was gazing down at me and I noticed for the first time how deep his emerald eyes were, I thought I was going to get lost in them, but then he looked away, which got me out of my trance. It was then that I noticed the time 4:30; we were allowed to leave detention now. I thought it was funny that the teacher didn't shush us once while we talked, then I looked at him, he was asleep. I started to get up and everyone looked at me, I pointed at the clock without saying anything and continued to leave the room. They all immediately followed me out, Rose and Alice joined me and we silently walked to the parking lot, all in our own thoughts.

When we got to the parking lot we headed to our cars, which were right next to each other, and then just stared at each other waiting for someone to speak. Rose decided to be the brave one and speak first, "So…I guess we're taken?" It's just like Rosalie to think about something like that.

"Apparently," was all I said then I got in my car and headed home.

When I got home I immediately went to my room to work on my homework, attempting to get my brain off the plan. When it got around 6 o'clock I went down to the kitchen to cook dinner which is my job since my mother, Renee left my dad as soon as I was born. I used to be sad about not having a mom but now I really don't mind.

After dinner I had time on my hands so I did what I was trying not to do all afternoon, think about the plan. My mind was racing with doubts that the plan would work, I mean Edward and I did always see eye to eye and then suddenly he's going to ask me out, cause that makes sense.

Before going to bed I thought I would calm myself again by listening to music. When I grabbed my iPod and turned it on the song playing was Seether's Fake it, _uh, kinda ironic._

**A/N:** Ok, I'm sorry for the length, I just wanted to end it there. Thank you to all that have favorited and Story alerted this story the only thing that could make me happier is if I got more reviews *wink, wink*. I have no idea when the next chapter will be, because I have finals so, I don't know, but the summers about to start and that means more time!!!

Story+TheAppleofMyEyes=Product of.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Yay!! An update!!! Whoohoo!!! (sorry a little excited). You can all thank christingle for this update, I was actually more motivated to write this.

Disclaimer: I wished upon a star that Twilight was mine, it's not, so apparently I wished on a planet. :(

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning not remembering what happened in detention but as I finished my shower it soon dawned on me, I have to fake date Edward Cullen. Well, at least it's better than Mike Newton, imagine if I had to fake date him. Ee_www gross, mental image! _

When I got to school there was nothing special. The only recognition that I got from Edward was a smile in first period. Everything went pretty normal that is until after first period during break. I was in the quad talking to Alice and Rose when I saw Edward wink at me, _time to initiate the plan._ I looked at my friends and slightly nodded over to Edward's direction. They saw him and figured it out. As Edward approached us people started whispering, I mean we don't usually talk during Biology let alone during break.

When Edward was right in front of me he talked directly to me, "hey."

"Oh, hi Edward." I said nonchalantly.

"Yeah, so I was wondering…would you like to you know go out sometime? With me?" For some reason he sounded nervous, he must be a really good actor.

"Ya, sure. How about we go out Saturday?"

"That sounds awesome, I'll pick you up at 7." And he walked away, as he was walking away the whispers got louder and I just knew that everyone would know about this by lunch.

Even before lunch people knew, because when I got to Spanish people looked up then began to whisper feverishly. _Sigh, this is going to be a long day. _The good thing that came out of this was that Mike didn't approach me, and that deserves a round of applause.

As I got to lunch practically everyone knew because as I walked into the cafeteria everyone went quiet. Instead of pay attention to that fact I just got my food and went to my usual table. As I sat down Tyler asked, "Why don't you go sit with Cullen?"

"Because, I'm only going on a date with him, we're not married. We kind of bonded during detention," which is not necessarily untrue. "I don't know why he asked me though. You can go ask him if you want." I sweetly said.

"Fine, whatever." He just brushed it off. I could tell he had no intention of asking Edward.

I looked at Rose and Alice and they gave me a sympathetic smile. As everyone started their own conversations I whispered to them, "When do you think Emmett and Jasper will ask you guys out?"

"Ugh. I'm really hoping not anytime soon. I mean I have to pretend to date that pig!" Rosalie yelled quietly.

"Instead of Rose here, I'm actually interested by this. There's something about Jasper that I want to know. And as for your question probably after you and Edward go steady, I mean you two will probably be the ones that set us up." Alice explained.

"You're right Alice. And Rose just deal with this, remember you're helping a friend." I said with a smile.

"Fine, but you owe me big time." Rose said exasperated.

"Whatever you say Rose, as long as you do this." With that the bell rang. "See you guys at practice."

"Ok, bye Bella." They said together.

As I headed to Biology I was followed by whispers, which was usual, especially for today.

When I got to class everyone looked up from what they were doing. I'm never going to get used to that. Edward was already in his chair when I got to our table.

"Hey." He said as if no one was looking, but everyone was.

"Hi, how are you?" Casual talk is always the best to do in a situation like this, not that I would know.

"Happy, now that I have a date with you." He gave me a flirty smile.

"Well you should be then." I smirked at him.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked.

"Well, you should already have a place planned." I stated.

"I do, but I just want to make sure it's in the realm of what you want to do."

"Then tell me where we're going and I'll tell you if I like it." I demanded.

"No." He simply said.

"Why not?"

"I want it to be a surprise." He explained. Argh, not a surprise!

"I hate surprises, you know?" I asked while I kept my cool, surprises always make me nervous.

"Sorry, not telling."

"I'll find out." I said with confidence, as my nervousness went away.

"Good luck." He chuckled.

I was going to say more but the teacher entered the room. In the middle of class I got a note from Edward.

_How am I doing so far?_

I looked up at him and he just pointed to the note. I decided to play along and reply.

_Well, it depends what do you mean?_

He looked at the note and sighed then wrote something down.

_I _mean _how am I at acting that I actually want to go out with you?_

I giggled at his wording and went to go write my answer but noticed how much better handwriting he has than me, that's so not fair, the girl is always supposed to have better handwriting. I ignored it though and responded.

_You're actually doing really well. When we were in the quad I actually believed that you were nervous to ask me out._

I gave him the note once he read it he chuckled than responded.

_You sound very surprised by my acting skills._

I looked at the note and immedinately wrote down my reply.

_Well, ya I am surprised. I'm the actress here, so yes you surprised me. Don't respond to this Mr. Banner looks suspicious._

For the rest of the class we didn't talk to each other, nothing unusual.

When I got to P.E. Mike decided instead of staying on the sidelines he was going to do something, because he walked up to me and tried to strike up a conversation. "Hey, Bella, so you and Cullen?"

I should have seen that coming. "Yes, I don't know what it is about him that just makes me swoon, could it be that messy bronze hair, those piercing green eyes, or that hot bod?" I asked sarcastically, which Mike being the idiot that he is didn't get. "No, it's actually the fact that he's not you." I said acidly.

He looked taken aback, while I just stood their and smirked. He didn't approach me for the rest of class, which is a blessing that I will never forget.

Even at the end of the day everyone was still gossiping about 'the big ask out' which everyone was referring to it. Why don't we just publish it in the school newspaper for God's sake!

At cheer practice it was no different a couple of the girls came up to me and asked me if we were an item to which I respond with an 'I don't know, we'll see after Saturday.'

When I got home I made dinner for my dad, Charlie. When he got home we began to eat and I decided I should tell him he'd have to make dinner himself on Saturday. "So…dad, I'm going out on this Saturday."

"Oh really, with who?" He questioned. "Alice? Rosalie?"

"Actually, no. I'm going on a date with Edward Cullen." I slowly said. His face turned a shade redder.

"Ok, but Bells he has to get you home by 10:30." He told me.

"Ok. Thanks dad."

**A/N: **Thanks very much for reading!!!! Please review!!!

Anyone have an idea for a date???

TheAppleofMyEyes brought this product to ya.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Hi! Here is an update. Thank you to all that reviewed and etc.

Disclaimer: I do not own.

**EPOV**

Today was the day that Bella and I were going to put the plan into action. As I got ready for school I thought about how I was going to ask her out. Should I be nervous? Confident? Indifferent? I knew I want to ask her out during break in the quad, where practically everyone would be, so the news would spread like wild fire.

When I arrived at first period Bella didn't acknowledge me. But during the class I caught her eye and smiled so she would know that I was ready.

During break I watched Bella talk to Alice and Rosalie for awhile while I decided when and how I should approach her. When I was about to walk over to Bella I caught her eye and winked to show that she was on the same page as me. While I was approaching I decided that I should go with nervous just because I thought it would be fun. As I was walking I noticed that some people were whispering, wondering what was about to happen, little did they know.

When I was standing right in front of her I finally spoke.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Edward," she said indifferently.

_Time to test my acting skills_, "Yeah, so I was wondering…would you like to you know go out sometime? With me?" I said in a rush.

"Ya, sure. How about we go out Saturday?" She said, acting like we didn't hate each other yesterday.

"That sounds awesome, I'll pick you up at 7." I said as I began to walk away, I was followed by whispers. This was definitely the right time to ask her out.

When I got to my Calculus class everyone looked up as I entered then began to whisper. When I got to my seat Lauren approached me looking pissed.

"What the fuck Eddie?!" When I gave her a confused look she gave an exasperated sigh. "How could you ask that slut out?" She screeched. When she called Bella a slut all I could think was, what does that make you, a prostitute?

"Well Lauren, it's partly your fault." She had an incredulous look on her face. "Well, if you hadn't blamed us for starting the food fight, we wouldn't have had detention together, and we wouldn't have been able to get to know each other better." Lauren looked shocked that I was blaming her for this so she just stomped away. _This plan is already showing some benefits._

As I got to the cafeteria and people noticed me they began to whisper but I tried to ignore it. When I got to my table everyone looked at me, the faces I received ranged from shock, anger, to happiness. The only ones happy though were Emmett and Jasper. When I sat down next to them they leaned over and we started a whispered conversation.

"Nice job Edward, I actually thought you were nervous when you asked her out." Emmett complimented before patting my back.

"Thanks. When are you guys going to as Rosalie and Alice out?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking that you could set us up." Jasper told me.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"I can't wait to say that I'm going out with that smokin' hot, damn fine, girl!" Emmett exclaimed before Jasper and I were able to shush him.

For the rest of lunch we just ate without talking, due to the possibility that someone could over hear us.

When the bell rang I headed off to biology, the whispers continued to follow me. When I got to the classroom I immediately went to my desk and sat down, ignoring everyone else. A minute or so later Bella entered the room and sat down at our table.

"Hey." I said as though it were just us two in the room.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked politely.

"Happy, now that I have a date with you." I said trying best to flirt.

"Well you should be then." She said as she smirked at me.

"Where do you want to go?" I asked. I wanted to know if she had any particular thing she would want to do.

"Well, you should already have a place planned." She said.

"I do, but I just want to make sure it's in the realm of what you want to do." I had no idea if she would like what I had planned.

"Then tell me where we're going and I'll tell you if I like it." Bella told me.

"No." I said simply.

"Why not?" She asked frustrated.

"I want it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises, you know?" She asked me coolly, but I noticed she had gotten tense when I mentioned that it would a surprise.

"Sorry, not telling." I told her.

"I'll find out."

"Good luck." I said, and laughed at her confidence.

As she was about to respond our teacher came into the room. I decided that I wasn't done talking to her so I got out a piece of paper and wrote on it.

_How am I doing so far?_

She looked at the paper then at me, I just pointed to the paper signally her to respond by writing on the paper.

_Well, it depends what do you mean?_

I sighed in irritation when I saw the note, how could she not know what I meant.

_I _mean _how am I at acting that I actually want to go out with you?  
_When she got the note she giggled then wrote her reply.

_You're actually doing really well. When we were in the quad I actually believed that you were nervous to ask me out._

I chuckled when I saw the note then wrote my response.

_You sound very surprised by my acting skills._

She quickly scrawled done something,

_Well, ya I am surprised. I'm the actress here, so yes you surprised me. Don't respond to this Mr. Banner looks suspicious._

I looked up and Mr. Banner was in fact eyeing us suspiciously.

For the rest of the class neither of us talked to the other.

When class was over I went to my last class quickly, excited for the day to be over. As soon as that class was over I went to the locker rooms to get ready for baseball practice. Even the guys were gossiping about me asking Bella out, it was kind of creeping me out, but just ignored it. Although it was hard to ignore the death glares Mike Newton was sending.

As soon as practice was over I rushed home and was greeted by the scent of spaghetti, my mom was great in the kitchen.

As I sent my sports equipment down I immeadiately went to the dining table to get my food.

"Hello Edward, how was your day today?" My mom, Esme asked me kindly.

"It was pretty good. But I want to tell you that I going out with a girl this Saturday." I decided to just tell them.

"Do we know this girl?" Esme asked excitedly.

"Maybe, it's Bella Swan, the police chief's daughter." I explained to them.

"I've heard that she's very nice. You know we'll want to meet her." My dad, Carlisle told me.

"Ya, I know." _It will make my plan for the date easier anyway._

**BPOV**

As Friday came and went nothing really happened, people were still gossiping about 'the big ask out.' I never expected this much of response to the plan. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the two leaders of the two popular cliques were going to go out, or possibly it was just that Forks was the place where they bred and raised gossipers.

But aside from that, now it's Saturday and I'm now staring at my wardrobe wondering what I should wear for my 'date' with Edward. He still didn't tell me what we were going to do so I had nothing to work with. I'm just going to happily assume that we'll see a lame ass movie, so I'll wear casual clothes. I decided on an All Time Low band T-shirt, green converse, and gray skinny jeans, and quickly changed. I decided to just straighten my hair because it was simple.

I walked down to the kitchen to wait for Edward to pick me up. I heard a car pull in to my driveway so I got myself off the couch and headed towards the door. When I was almost at the door, the doorbell rang. I opened the door and there was Edward Cullen smiling down at me. How had I never noticed how great of a smile he had? When I was down looking at his face I decided to look at the rest of him. He was wearing faded jeans that fit him well, a simple dark blue shirt and some Nikes. I didn't want to admit it but he looked very hot.

"Hey," he greeted me.

"Hi," I said.

"You ready?" he asked me.

"Ya, let's go." I smiled.

When we got into his car I turned around to face him. "So, what are we doing tonight?" I asked him nonchalantly.

"First your going to me my parents, but that's all you get to know." He told me. I sat there shocked with my mouth hanging open.

"I have to meet your parents?! But we're not even a real couple." I sputtered out.

"Well they don't know that. And besides you should be able to act like you like me, I mean you are the actress." He said in a mocking tone.

"I know I can. I'm just surprised, that's all." I said defending myself

After that we were both silent, but it wasn't that awkward. Although after a few seconds it seems Edward got bored so he turn on his iPod that was connected to his car stereo. When the first song turned on I immeadiately recognized as, 'I Don't Care' by Fall Out Boy. I started to hum to the lyrics. When the song was over Edward turned to me and looked at me curiously.

"You don't seem like the kind of person to like Fall Out Boy." He stated.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I do." I said, not sorry at all.

"What other bands do you like?" he asked, sounding very intrigued.

"I like a lot, there's really too many to count. What about you?"

"I agree with you there are way too many bands that I like."

While we were talking I didn't notice that the car was stopped. When I looked up I saw the most beautiful house. It was surrounded by trees and it was huge. "This is where you live?" I asked incredulous.

"Yep." He said as he got out of the car. Before I could open my door Edward was opening it for me.

"Thanks," I mumbled.

When we got in the house I couldn't believe my eyes, it was more beautiful inside than out. While I was looking at the décor I heard someone approach Edward and me.

"Hello, you must be Bella, I'm Esme." I heard a kind voice say, when I turned around I saw a beautiful middle-aged woman in front of me.

"Hi, Esme. It's nice to meet you, your house is beautiful." I said.

"Thank you, I decorated it myself." She said. And I was shocked the house looked so professionally done.

"I wish Edward's father could me you but he had an emergency at the hospital and couldn't make it." Esme explained to me.

"Oh, it's fine. We'll just do it another time." I told her.

"Yes, definitely."

"Ok, well now that you guys have met…bye mom." Edward said, slightly aggravated.

"Ok, fine."

When she left the room I expected us to turn around and leave but instead we just went deeper into the house.

"Where are we going Edward?" I asked, the curiosity almost killing me.

"Right here." He said as we stopped in front of a door. He opened the door slowly for dramatic effect. When it was completely open I walked into the room.

"Wow Edward, impressive."

**A/N: **Hahaha, cliffy. But it's not that bad is it?

Ok, so I just want to let people know that there is this fanfiction awards thingy called The Indie Twific Awards, it's for authors that don't have really popular stories. I think it's a cool idea, so check it out.

Bye for now-----TheAppleofMyEyes.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **And now to start the apologies, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, I got distracted and just kept forgetting and vacation and I'm a horrible writer please enjoy though!

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

"_Wow Edward, impressive."_

**BPOV**

Major sarcasm usage there.

What Edward planned was surprising and wow-worthy but not in the way you're probably thinking.

In front of me was a coffee table covered with all sorts of snacks, there was a huge plasma screen T.V. and on the screen was the main menu for Guitar Hero. It's not something I usually do on a date—play Guitar Hero, but it did seem like it could be fun. **(A/N: **Any songs used may or may not actually be on Guitar Hero, just a warning.**)**

"Well I thought it was." Edward said shocked as he played along with my sarcasm.

"All I have to say is that we're not going to make a band, 'cause I'm going to play against you and kick your ass." I stated.

"We'll see about that. I'm pretty much a pro." He smirked.

"And I'm not?"

"No, you're probably not." He said shaking his head.

"You'll regret saying that."

"I don't think so."

"Shut up so we can start playing," I told him.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He said as he got the two guitars and handed one to me.

"You talking is not under the category of shutting up."

"Whatever, so what do you want to play?" he asked while he ignored my remark.

"Hm," I said as I looked at the long list of songs, then one caught my eye, "This one."

"Ok," he said while he selected the song. "You're going down."

As the beginning notes to 'Feel Good Drag' by Anberlin crossed the screen I started to strum the guitar. As I got more and more into the song I started to dance a little and totally forgot that Edward was there. When the song finished we looked at our score.

"Haha, what did I tell you?!" I shouted in his face, he just waved me off. "Come on! Just admit I kicked your ass."

"You did not."

"Ya, cause a difference of 15 percent is definitely not kicking your ass." I assured him sarcastically. "I'll let you chose the next song."

"Fine," he said and selected a song before I could even see what he chose.

I immediately recognized the song. "Nice choice."

"You've heard this song?" he asked incredulously.

"Ya, it's 'Run This City' by Jet Lag Gemini." I stated.

"Huh." He said while playing the notes.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, not many people would be able to tell what song and band it was." He explained.

"Well I'm sorry I'm not normal." I laughed.

"It's fine, I forgive you. It's actually refreshing, someone so familiar with music."

"I love listening to music, it can free my mind from my troubles sometimes." I said. I almost missed a note while trying to explain my thoughts.

"I know exactly what you mean. But how can you have troubles? You're like Little Miss Perfect." He asked as he strummed the end notes.

"Well, I don't have troubles as bad as some people but I have troubles never the less." I say while going to sit down. "I also beat you again."

"I noticed. So what are your troubles?" He asked.

"Well, I don't particularly like being nominated as Prom Queen. I mean I feel like I'm being compared to Lauren you know? But I'm nothing like her, I have a brain and know how to use it." I said tapping my head.

"It's true she doesn't have one." He laughed. "I'm in the same situation I feel like I'm being compared to Mike. I might have girls surrounding me all the time but that doesn't make me a player."

"I guess I never thought of that. So should we work out some of the kinks of our plan?" I asked. Edward had the slightest look of surprise on his face but then he straightened up and his face turned into a mask.

"Oh, um, yes, we should." He answered. "I was thinking that when we get to school that we should hold hands and show the school that we're a couple. Also I was thinking that we should set up Jasper and Alice, and Emmett and Rose on Monday. Then they can 'go out' next weekend." He put air quotes around go out and it reminded me of what we were doing and I was suddenly enjoying myself less.

"That's a good idea, for now, we'll have to continue to look more and more like a couple though." I said as he nodded his head.

For the next few hours we played Guitar Hero and got to know each other better like some of the random things that would pop in my head that I might need to know, like his favorite color, he said blue but he also likes brown.

While we ate we told each other funny stories about ourselves. I admitted to being a klutz, which made him laugh because he's seen me in high heels a few times and not fall I of course said that those were one of the lucky times. He said that he's had a lot of pranks pulled in between him, Jasper, and Emmett. Apparently once him and Jasper teamed up and stole all of Emmett's shoes and replaced them with high heels and all his shirts with dresses, they all got a good laugh and apparently they video taped it—now that's something I'd pay to see.

When we got to my house we murmured our goodbyes and I left the car. Once I got to my room I immediately called Rose and Alice, we all agreed to go shopping tomorrow to talk discuss the date.

[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}[{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}][{}]

"So you guys just played Guitar Hero?" Alice questioned while laughing.

"Ya, we did, but is actually really fun." I told them.

"But Bella you can do that at my house, you used to all the time." Alice said.

"That's why I was able to kick his ass so easily." I laughed. "He was totally bragging about how pro he was before we started playing."

"That's mature; did you show him how a real pro plays?" Rose asked.

"You know I did!" I said smiling.

"So did you guys work on more of the plan?" Alice asked, she was probably only interested in when she had to 'date' Jasper.

"Yes." I answered simply.

"Well tell us!" Alice screeched.

"It's simple, we'll go to school and act like a couple we will also set you guys up on Monday." I explained.

"That's it?" Rose asked looking surprise.

"We'll we got to know each other, but that doesn't have anything to do with the plan."

"What do you know? Anything gossip worthy?" Alice asked.

"No, we were just getting to know each other like our favorites and stuff like that. The weird thing is that we have a lot in common, I can't believe I didn't notice."

"Maybe because you hated him?" Rose offered.

"It's a possibility." I laughed as we got to Forever 21.

Once we were through the doors Alice and Rose ran off to look at clothes. I stood at the entrance for a while feeling like an idiot until Alice came running back with a ton of clothes in her arms. "Here," she said and handed me a little less than half of her load. I can always count on Alice to help me find clothes.

"Thanks." I said with a smile as I walked to the dressing rooms.

Once I was done I walked out and found Alice waiting. "They were all perfect Alice, you are my fashion goddess."

"I know! But like every goddess I need a sacrifice." She stated.

"What do you want?" I said then thought, "What do I even have that you would want?"

"You have Edward, and he is friends with Jasper, I want a good date with him, not a Guitar Hero date." She stated.

"So Jasper is the human sacrifice?" I asked shocked, playing along.

"He doesn't have to die, but ya, I guess." She answered.

"Hahaha, Alice you are so many types of weird." I said shaking my head.

"But you still love me." She said.

"True. Where's Rose?"

"Food court, she got bored of shopping."

"Well then let's go! But first I'm gonna go buy these clothes," I said while walking to the cash register but before I got there someone grabbed all the clothes I had in my arms. I turned around and saw Alice holding them.

"What kind of goddess would I be if I made you pay?"

"Oh, please don't." I begged.

"To late." She said and ran off to the cash register and paid.

When we got to the food court we found Rose sitting at a table when she saw us she got up and headed towards us. "I'm tired and have loads of homework can we go?"

"Sure, but we will be back soon, take it from the fashion goddess." Alice assured us. I started cracking up and Rose just gave us a WTF look. "Long story, don't ask."

**A/N:** So please review, I know I don't deserve it for that long wait but I'd appreciate it.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Hehehe….he…he… Looking on the brightside…I'm updating! :) SORRY!!!!!! It took me like forever to update. I just…I can't think of a good enough excuse…BUT! this is a REALLY long chapter, for me at least, I know it doesn't make up for the wait but I'm hoping you guys like it.

DISCLAIMER: I write to slowly to have written twilight.

**EPOV**

After my 'date' with Bella I couldn't stop thinking about how she wasn't the person I thought she'd be. She was a kind caring person and definitely not like the girls I'm used to. I'm glad we made this plan together. I'll admit somewhere through the middle of the date I forgot about the plan and that it wasn't a real date.

When I got back home after dropping Bella off I called Jasper because he wanted a full run down of the night, for the plan of course. I sat down on my bed and dialed his number. After two rings he picked up.

_"Hey Edward."_ Jasper greeted.

"Hey, so I just dropped Bella off, and now I'm calling you, like you told me."

_"Good, so how'd it go_?" he asked.

"It went pretty well, we played Guitar Hero." I stated.

_"DUDE, I told you never let a girl know about your obsession until the second date."_ Jasper said shocked.

"Well technically it wasn't a date." I pointed out.

_"Whatever, you still shouldn't have done that, it's plain embarrassing how much time you spend in front of that game."_

"You spend just as much time as me!" I yelled.

_"But I don't go on dates and play Guitar Hero."_

"IT WASN'T A DATE!" I said exasperated.

_"Whatever, how badly did you beat her? Or were you nice and let her win?" _He questioned.

"I...uh...lost." I coughed out.  
_"YOU WHAT?! But you never let anyone win."_

"I…uh…didn't let her win." I whispered.

_"…"_

"Jasper, are you there?" I asked.

_"I'm sorry I just went into SHOCK! Edward Cullen does not lose at Guitar Hero." _He said.

"Well I guess he does."

_"Did you just refer to yourself in third person?"_ Jasper questioned.

"Ya, I think did." I said unsure.

_"Why?!"_

"It's been a long day. Not only did I lose at Guitar Hero but I lost to a girl!"

_"Get over it. How do you think Bella got so good at Guitar Hero?"_ He asked.

"No idea."

_"I'll let you ponder that while I hang up cause my mom is practically screaming at me to get off the phone."_ He told me. I finally noticed the quiet buzzing from the other end that sounded like his mom's voice.

"Ok, I'll see you on Monday."

_"Bye."_ Then he hung up.

**BPOV**

I was washing the dishes I used for breakfast in the sink about ready to leave for school when I heard something outside that sounded like a honk of a car. I went to the kitchen window and looked outside; I saw a Volvo and immediately recognized it as Edward's. Wondering what he was doing here I went outside and headed for the driver's side. He rolled down the window with an expectant look.

"Are you not going to let me drive you to school?" He asked.

"Well…I didn't know you wanted to." I said smiling.

"I thought, if we were going to act like a couple, why not go all out and drive you to school." He explained smirking.

"Oh, ok. Just let me get my coat and bag." I turned around and got my stuff, then locked the house.

As I got in the car I asked, "Should we hold hands?"

"I think it would make our act a little bit better, so yes." Just as I was about to open my mouth Edward continued. "And no I do not have cooties."

"I was _not _going to ask that…at least not that straight forward." I say blushing.

"Whatever." Edward says. By this time we arrive at school and just as I was about to open my door Edward stops me. "Wait, I want us to make a grand entrance."

"Ok…" I say but he already got out of the car.

Once he's out of the car all the girls stop what they're doing and stare at him. _Oh my God is that drool coming out of Natalie Scotts' mouth? Oh God IT IS!!!_ Just as I'm about to have a laughing attack Edward opens my door and holds his hand out for me, I stare at it for a moment then realize what he's doing. I take his hand and get out of the car taking my bag with me. When people begin to register what they're seeing, not just the girls stop and stare but the boys do to. Everyone looks from Edward to me then to our clasped hands and they continue in this triangular pattern until someone starts laughing their ass off. _I know that high pitch giggling…Alice._

Everyone turns their head and looks to who's laughing. It was like the parting of the sea as Alice heads over to us, everyone's eyes bug out in surprise, I feel that their thought process must have been something like, 'how could someone approach Edward and Bella for we are mere mortals and they are gods,' but of course they don't know Alice is a fashion goddess, I smile to myself thinking of our shopping trip yesterday. Hm…if I were to make my group of friends (that is now including Jasper, Emmett, and Edward) into gods I would have Rose of course be the goddess of beauty, Jasper the god of peace, Emmett the god of sports. And of course Edward the god of hotness, _WAIT what?! He cannot be—no I don't think that, I'm not like every other girl here, I don't drool over him (haha, like Natalie), *sigh* who am I fooling I _do _think he is hot._

I'm going to have to write this down for future reference. Wait, what would I be I contemplated as Alice finally got to my side.

"Hey, so I'm reading this magazine," she holds her magazine that resembles one that always features people like Miley Cyrus and the Jonas Brothers, "and it has this feature on this guy Justin Bieber I believe and he's like really popular with the ladies cause apparently everyone's like 'oh, he's so hot' and crap like that and he's like 11 I believe, that's why I was laughing by the way. Then seeing you and him," she motions to Edward, "holding hands, and it just puts me over edge; I mean you told me yesterday that—"

Before she can go on I start laughing, "Oh, Alice you are so funny and Justin Bieber is like 13." I grab her arm and drag her away from crowd with my hand that is not holding Edward's. Once we're out of ear shot I start whisper-yelling, "Did you just almost give away the plan?!"

"Forget it, they're not smart enough to think any thing of it, they probably just think you were talking about your date to your best friend." She says waving it off.

"What if someone was smart enough though?" I ask freaking out.

Edward decided to step in and try to comfort me. "Don't worry if they begin to get suspicious we can just convince them we really are together, you are the best actress at this school, remember?" he says while squeezing my hand for a second. Surprisingly this gesture reassured me.

"We should get to class," I say changing the subject. I start to walk and pull Edward with me.

When we enter everyone stops what they're doing and looks at us, _I'm going to have to get used to this._ I realized Edward and I don't sit by each other so I go to my seat in the back while he goes to the middle. Before we part though, Edward whispers in my ear, "Follow my lead, you'll know what I'm talking about when it happens." I just look at him while I continue on to my seat.

And I did know when it happen, because once we finished what we were doing that day in class and still had a lot of time Edward started talking and his voice carried throughout the whole class.

"So Jasper I have an idea." Edward stated and almost everyone stopped talking

"What's that Edward?" Jasper asked, he used a bit too much inflection on 'that.'

"I was thinking you should go out with Alice."

"That's a good idea," Jasper said continuing to use a bit too much inflection but I think only I noticed. Edward stopped talking I took that as my signal to start talking.

"So Alice…" I said as if no one was listening and I didn't just hear what was said.

"Yes?"

"I hear that Jasper is interested in you."

"Really? Oh yay!" she squealed. I hope Jasper knows what he's getting into.

I thought that I would take the reigns this time and spoke before Edward.

"Rose." I said

"Yes?" she asked with clenched teeth because she knew what was coming.

"Emmett would be perfect for you." I stated

"I'm sure you think so." She continued with her teeth clenched.

Just as we were finishing so was Edward, I guess he thought it would be too obvious if both conversations were on and off. But I got the end of it.

"I think it would be a great idea if I ask Rosalie out, thanks Eddie." Emmett exclaimed with a lot more inflection than Jasper, maybe I should give those two acting lessons…hm.

"How many times have I asked you to not call me Eddie?!" Edward asked frustrated.

"Um, one…two…three," he starts out counting his fingers, "Uh, I think I lost count after the twentieth time…" he said. I heard a short giggle from next me and looked to see Rose with her hand over her mouth and her eyes wide. When I put together that she was the one that laughed my eyes must have gotten just as big as hers, but before I could say anything the bell rang.

When Alice, Rose, and myself got to where we usually hang out during break and sat down I was about to bring up that little incident with Rose actually laughing at something Emmett said, but we noticed that someone was following us, make that three someones. Edward went and sat down by me while we watched what happened next.

"Should we get popcorn?" Edward asked from beside me.

"I don't think we'd have time." I answered never taking my eyes off our friends.

Jasper was the brave one and went first. "Hey Alice, um, wanna go out this weekend?" he asked sounding nervous and I knew he was truly nervous cause he can't act.

"Sure!" Alice said happily.

It was now Emmett's turn, "Ok, I'm not going to use a pick up line this time."

"Good, cause they're not working for you." Rose pointed out.

"Hey, you're the only one they don't work on." He said pointing at her. "But back to why I'm here, would you like to go out some time?"

"I guess." Rose answered a bit reluctantly but I think only Alice and I noticed.

Before the conversation could get awkward the bell rang. As I got up Edward grabbed my hand, I didn't know what he was doing because we didn't have the next class together so I gave him a confused look.

"Like I'm going to let my _girlfriend _walk to class alone." He said, making it obvious that he wanted people to know we were together, if they didn't already.

When we got to my class he asked, "What class do you have before lunch?"

"Um, Government." I answered.

"Great, I'll be outside the door waiting for you." He said then walked off to his next class.

And sure enough after my Government class there he was waiting just for me (in all his hotness, god of hotness remember?), some of the girls looked at me pissed, _hm..I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically, but I just ignored them and grabbed Edward's hand. As we were walking to the cafeteria I thought of something that hadn't even crossed my mind till now, "Where are we going to sit? Are we going to sit with our own group like normal or make a new table?" I asked needing to know.

"Oh, I was thinking that we could eat together, so I think a new table would the best idea."

"Who's going to sit with us? Your group or mine?" I had too many questions.

"Whoever wants to I guess."

"That's not much of an answer."

"Well let's just say if Lauren or Mike come by every unoccupied seat must be taken by a bag." He said.

"That makes me a little more comforted." I said laughing as we entered the cafeteria. Just like they have been all day people stopped and stared. "This isn't awkward." I mutter under my breath.

"Shouldn't you be used to the spotlight Ms. 'I've starred in all four fall plays and the three spring musicals?'" He asked, at first I thought he meant it to be mean, but then I looked up and saw him smirking down at me.

"I might be used to the spotlight, but that doesn't me I need it while I eat my lunch, or during a class." I say.

"No one needs that much of a spotlight but some people may think they do, Lauren for example." He says as we approach a table, his comment making me laugh.

When we sit down we're joined by Alice, Rose, Jasper and Emmett. But even more surprising Angela and Ben come and join us I also see Morgan and David come over from Edward's clique, two people that I got along with, but hung out with Edward's friends more often. More and more people came that I lost track, good thing Edward picked one of the bigger tables, I was surprised at how many people joined us, and I was happy that for some reason _unbeknownst_ to me Lauren and Mike couldn't find a seat.

After lunch Edward and I walked hand in hand to biology. When we got there we got the same reaction we've been getting all day so it didn't faze us so we just headed to our lab table. When we sat down I thought of something I wanted to ask Edward for a long time.

"Why don't you like being called Eddie?" I asked.

Edward looked surprised that I asked and it took him a moment to think of an answer, "Well I guess I feel it's demeaning and childish."

"Aw, it's not that bad." I said, "Could I call you Eddie?" I asked with the biggest puppy dog eyes I've ever used in my life.

"Why would I let you do that?"

"It'll make me sound more like a girlfriend, it's like a pet name for you." I whispered so no one could hear.

"Well if I have a pet name you get one too." He said with a smirk. By this time the class started and we both had to whisper.

"Fine. Do your worst."

"Honeybunch?"

"Es of oats!! I like it." I said smiling broadly while he just looked down as if embarrassed.

"Sweetie pie?"

"Eh, why not." It was obvious he was trying to think of the worst one so I would back off on the Eddie thing.

"Lauren calls me Eddie sometimes." He stated a bit monotone.

"OH GOD! Why didn't you mention that sooner! I cannot call you something _she _calls you." I said horrified.

"That's what I was hoping." He muttered under his breath I knew I wasn't supposed to hear it so I turned my attention to Mr. Banner.

When the bell rang, Edward again walked me to class, that's going to be hard to get used to. P.E. was its usual pain, no pun intended. I'm never playing soccer again unless my life depended on it…or my grade.

When I was out of the gym, and when I had looked up from the newly forming bruise on my arm, I saw someone waiting for me. "Am I going to have to file a police report saying I have a stalker?"

He just laughed, "I don't think it would count for your _boyfriend _at_ school_."

"True." I say while I walk to his car.

In the car we just listen to his music and talk about our favorite type of music, when he plays a Paramore song I just have to comment, "You know they're really good live."

"I do." He says.

"You've seen them in concert?"

"Ya, sophomore year in Seattle." He stated.

"Really, was it in April?" I asked interested.

"Yes, how'd you know?"

"I was there!" I exclaimed. "Wow, that's so weird."

"What a coincidence." He said smiling.

"I guess we just have the same idea when it comes to music." I say smiling back at him.

"Apparently," he says as we get to my house. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Ok, at least I'll be expecting you." I say and walk up to my house.

When I get to my room I remember something I wanted to do since this morning. I go to my desk and get a piece of paper and pencil. Once I have everything out I try to remember how I had it in my head this morning, as soon as I remember I start to write it down.

_Alice~ Goddess of Fashion.  
__Rose~ Goddess of Beauty.  
__Jasper~ God of Peace.  
__Emmett~ God of Sports.  
__Edward~ God of Hotness.  
__Bella~_

I stop there remembering I hadn't thought of one for me, why couldn't I just think of one for me, all the other ones came so easily! I guess I'll just ask for Alice and Rose's help. I folded up the paper and put it in one of my drawers.

For the rest of the night I thought about how the day went, and how I couldn't think of my 'inner goddess.' As I went to bed I thought how much I was beginning to like Edward.

* * *

After the first day people began to get used to seeing Edward and I together, but it seemed like they were waiting for something, maybe the hand holding and occasional hug wasn't enough for them. Lunch has been interesting everyone seems to be getting along even though they used to be in different cliques, Edward and I were uniting the school, and it makes me feel proud. I noticed that everyone was not only looking at me and Edward but also Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett, I can already tell that when they 'get together' we're going to be the three 'it' couples. Alice is going to love the spotlight and Rose is just going to have to live without strangling Emmett, I believe in her, but if it doesn't work out, Emmett should not have tried to hit on her in the first place.

On Tuesday I had asked Alice and Rose about what goddess I would be if I were one, I told them what I picked for them and the boys. They both got a kick out of how Edward was the god of hotness, I just sat there waiting for their laughs to die down so they could tell me what goddess they think I would be but instead they told me they had no idea. I can't believe I dealt with them laughing at me for no reason.

During school today on Friday, Edward asked me if I want to go out and I said sure, he told me we were going to go see a movie, and I was glad he let me know what we were doing, but of course he didn't tell me what we were seeing so I was ready for anything while we headed to Port Angeles.

"It's not a chick flick is it?" I asked while he looked for parking.

"Do you not want it to be a chick flick?" he asked as he swung into a spot.

"Well I would feel weird knowing you picked it I guess." I explained.

"I assure you that even if it was a chick flick, it would be because my mom recommended it, not because I want to see it."

"Good to know," I say laughing.

When we were about to buy the tickets Edward looked at me and gestured with his head to go away, so I wouldn't see what ticket he was buying, now I know how much I'm loved.

After getting our snacks we _finally _headed to our theatre and I _finally _figured out what we were seeing. Hardly anyone was in the theatre when we entered so we got a good seat.

"Did you want to see this movie?" I asked.

"Yes but I knew you wanted to see it really badly." He stated

"How'd you know I wanted to see 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince'?"

"Alice." He said simply. Then the previews started.

After the movie and when we were outside the movie theatre I was so happy, "Didn't you think that was good? Cause I thought it was amazing!"

"It was a lot more accurate then the last one."

"You think that too?!" I said astonished.

"Yes, now let's get to the car it's freezing out here." He said as the wind, that I hadn't noticed, picked up.

When we got to my house I was still slightly bouncing with excitement from seeing the movie, "Whoa, you're acting a bit like Alice." Edward said and that immediately made me stop short.

"Don't compare that live wire pixie to me; I think there is _way_ too much of a difference." I say laughing. "Speaking of Alice, her date with Jasper tonight right?" I ask.

"Either tonight or tomorrow, same goes for Emmett and Rose. I wonder how _that _date will go?" he laughs.

"Hopefully Emmett will survive." I say giggling.

"I'm more worried about Rosalie losing her sanity." He smirks

"Well, we'll see." I say as I get out of the car. "I'll see you Monday, if not sooner."

"Ok, bye." He said, and when I got to the door of my house he drove off.

Once I was ready for bed I realized how tired I was, even though a few moments ago I was practically jumping up and down. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out like a light. All my dreams were peaceful and I may have even seen Edward, but no one's going to know that.

**A/N: **So there you have it! I really hope you liked it. IMPORTANT. I want to have one story (out of my two) to be my main focus, if you want it to be this one please tell me in a review. Also anyone have an idea for Alice and Jasper's date? I can't reuse Guitar Hero. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Hi...so…long time no chapter. I'm really really sorry. I have absolutely no excuse except I kept putting it off. But I would like to say…I reached 100! and went past it! Thank you so much everyone, it must being annoying to read a story that doesn't update at a timely, trust me I've been through my fair share of stories that suck at updating, I never wanted to be one of those authors but look! I am…great. I promise to try to get better, please just give me your support. Back to stuff that matters…whoever had the anonymous reviewer '…' I loved your review! I'm upset I couldn't reply, but I'm not sure I got the point of your review…(sarcasm).

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

BTW…this is Rose and Emmett's date.

**RPOV**

Ugh! Dates go over so much better if you actually want to go. About two weeks ago I think I would have spent about an hour in my closet trying to figure out what to wear, but not now. You see, I _may _have had an itsy bisty, tiny weeny, microscopic, almost nonexistent, hardly there, crush on Emmett McCarthy. But hell no do I have one on him now after that pervy attempt at a pickup line. But I really don't have a choice in the matter now, stupid Edward and Bella, now we have to couple up.

Just as I grabbed my purse someone knocked on the door. _Great time for my 'date.'_

"Hey Rose," Emmett greeted when I answered the door.

"Hi, and it's Rosalie to you." I said walking past him.

"Um, ok?" He said making it sound like a question as he followed me.

I walked outside and was greeted by his silver jeep."Here, let me open the door for you," he said reaching around me for the door handle. As I got in he smiled at me, I just rolled my eyes at him. He sighed and ran around the front of the car to get to the drivers side. For those few seconds he was in front of the car, running him over flashed through my mind, but darn, he had the keys.

Neither of us talked on the way to our date. When I realized that I had no idea where we were going, and right as I was just opening my mouth to ask, we pulled into the parking lot of the one and only bowling alley in town.

"Bowling? Really?" I asked

"Hell yeah! Imma beast when it comes to bowling." He said with a large grin on his face.

"Imma? What, are you trying to be a gangster?"

"Honey, I _AM _a gangster." He continued to smile.

"Whatever let's jut go play." I said walking towards the building.

Once we got our shoes we headed to our lanes. "Bumpers up or down?" he asked me, I was surprised he actually cared enough to ask.

"Um…up. If you don't mind. I'm not a 'beast' at bowling." I said putting air quotes around beast and cracking a small, miniscule smile.

When he saw that I was smiling—only a tiny bit—his grin, that's been on his face since he picked me up, got all the larger.

While we got our bumpers up I noticed the music playing, it was pop. I also noticed how the music videos of the songs were playing on screens at the end of the lane. _Pretty state of the art for Forks._

After awhile I realized Emmett wasn't bragging about being good, he seriously was. I on the other hand can't play for shit. When I got seven pins down I actually jumped for joy, which made Emmett chuckle and say, "I didn't know you got excited over something like this."

"Well, you don't know me well." I said walking to get another ball to try and pick up the spares, no dice.

I walked back and was greeted by Emmett with a serious expression on his face, "But Rosalie, I'd like to."

I looked at him confused, then I really looked at Emmett, maybe he wasn't the huge asshole I thought him out to be, I smiled at him, "I prefer Rose."

"Huh?"

"Call me Rose, I like it better." I smiled up at him.

"But you said—oh…." He smiled back at me.

"So if you want to know me, what do you want to know?" I asked sitting down and he followed.

"Favorite color?"

"Persimmon." I said immediately.

"What? Is that even a color?"

"Yes. When I was little I studied my crayolas like nobody's business." I said laughing. "What's yours?"

"Blue…"

"What kind of blue? A cobalt blue? A powder blue?" I asked trying to see if he knew any colors besides the primary.

"Out of those two, cobalt, I prefer darker blues." He said smiling. "So what does persimmon look like anyway?"

"It's an orange." I explain.

"Hm…orange, so a fun color." He stated rather than asked.

"Yeah, a fun color, I like to think of myself as a fun person."

"Really? How fun?" He asked intrigued.

"Fairly fun."

Right as he was about to respond Party In The U.S.A started playing. "Fun enough to sing and dance to this song in public?" He asked.

"I don't think so." I say shaking my head.

"Suit yourself." He said getting up and starting sing.

_Hopped off the plane at LAX with a dream and my cardigan  
__Welcome to the land of fame, excess, whoa, am I gonna fit in?  
__Jumped in the cab, here I am for the first time  
__Look to my right, and I see the Hollywood sign._

He looked back at me, he offered me his hand. I just looked at it and shook my head. By now people were starting to stare, and Emmett just continued to sing and dance.

When the chorus came started he was literally nodding his head like 'yeah,' and moving his hips like 'yeah.' Some people had started to join him and it was like a huge dance party. I was laughing my ass off. Emmett danced over to me and offered his hand to me again, this time I took it. I made it just in time for the chorus again, and started dancing just as the song directed. I had a huge smile on my face, surprised I was actually enjoying myself.

When the song was over everyone started to applaud, I tried to look down and hide my face, but Emmett pulled my chin up so I was looking in his eyes. "I'm really sorry that we got off on the wrong foot, do you think we could start over."

"Well…since this was one of the best and funniest dates I've been I'm going to have to say yes." I smiled up at him. He let go of his grasp of my chin and looked down at me with a questioning look.

"But this wasn't a real date?"

"Well do you want it to be?" I asked nervously.

"Yes, so much!" He exclaimed.

"Well then, it was." I stated.

"Ok, then I have a question, and this may be to forward but…will you be my girlfriend? For real, cause I really like you Rose." He said sincerely.

"Hm…only if you'll be my boyfriend." I said smirking up at him.

"I guess were together then."

"I guess." I shrugged smiling just as Emmett leaned down to kiss me. It was a sweet, warm, leg popping kiss. I could hear applause in the background, apparently the crowd had continued to stare after the song was over.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading. Next chapter will be Alice and Jasper's date. I'm really hoping to post within 30 days, that's all I can really promise. (oh and thanks for all the ideas for their date). Please review, I saw that I got a lot last chapter like 31, I'd be grateful and happy-dance-excited if I could get that many. Also who had to google Rose's favorite color, c'mon, admit.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I know, we're all shocked that I updated at a somewhat timely manner since last time. Trust me when I say this, I'm working on it. That's pretty much all I have to say so…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own.

**APOV**

With more than half of my wardrobe on the floor and having changed my outfit at least ten times, I was finally ready for my date with Jasper. Eeepp! My date with Jasper! I was so happy when I hear that Bella and Edward chose to set me and him together. You must be confused, let me explain. Ever since I met Jasper when he moved to Forks sophomore year I've had a crush on him. I instantly felt a connection with him. But sadly he became friends with people I'm not…particularly friendly with. So there went my chance of having any relationship with him. But now a new door opened, thank you Edward and Bella.

While I waited for Jasper to pick me up I tried to sit still and calm down. Tried is the key word, I was anxiously tapping my fingers against my thigh, and practically bouncing up and down. When the door bell rang I ran to answer it, stopping before I opened the door so I could calm myself, slightly. Answering I had a big smile on my face…but then it fell drastically.

"I'm happy to see you to sweetie." My mom greeted me trying to balance two grocery bags in her arms.

"Sorry, I just thought you were someone else." I said with a sheepish grin on my face.

"Could that someone be the strapping young man that's pacing up and down our driveway muttering to himself?" She asked smirking.

"What?" I asked surprised pushing past my mom almost making her drop the groceries.

"You could have waited until I was out of your way." My mom said, but I wasn't listening, I just caught sight of Jasper. He was in fact pacing and angrily shaking his head. It was almost laughable, but I was nervous that he was doing this because he didn't want to go out with me so I slowly approached him.

"Um…hi." I said meekly.

He practically jumped a foot in the air. He was holding on to his chest as he responded. "Holy crap Alice. You scared the shit out of me."

"I'm sorry, it's just my mom told me you were out on our driveway so I decided to just come out and meet you." I explained.

"Oh, well I was just about to go up and get you." He smiled down at me.

"Well here I am. Can I ask why you're out here pacing?" I ask.

"Well, you kinda just did." He laughed.

I giggled, "I guess I kind of did. Do you have an answer?"

"Maybe later. We should get going." He said gesturing for me to follow him to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said smiling as he got in the car and turned it on.

"Are we going to your house for some good old-fashioned Guitar Hero?" I ask with a smirk.

Jasper scoffed. "I don't take people on dates and play Guitar Hero."

"Good, cause I would have beaten you." I said sweetly.

"I don't think so," he said slowly as if he doubted that I could beat him.

"That's exactly what Edward thought and look what happened to him," I pointed out.

"That was just a fluke Edward is one of the best people at guitar hero I know, me and Emmett are almost as good as him." He said strongly.

"Well trust me when I say, Bella, Rose and I could beat anyone of you," I said confidently.

He raised his eyebrow and looked over at me, "You're quite sure of yourself."

"Yes, yes I am. And I have good reason to be," I say smiling over at him.

"Sure." He says not convinced.

It is then that I start to take in our surroundings. If I was thinking correctly we were heading towards La Push, but why?

"So…Alice."

"Yes?"

"Let's have some small talk?" He asked nervously. I started laughing at that absurdity of the question. "What?"

"Well," I tried to stop laughing, "I've never really had anyone try to start small talk by asking _for _small talk. It's usually 'nice weather were having' or something like that."

"Why would I want to mention the weather?" He asked confused.

"Um…because it's normal?" I answered, though it sounded more like a question.

"Who said I was normal?" he asked confusedly.

"Hahaha, no one I know." I said as the car came to a stop. I looked through the windshield realizing we were at First Beach.

"The beach? You realize I'm not really prepared for any swimming?" I ask raising my eyebrow.

"Good thing we're not swimming then." He smiled at me as he opened his door.

"Then what are we doing?" I ask when we were both out of his car.

"Well I thought we could…" he trailed off as he open the car's trunk, "Have a picnic." He said closing the trunk to reveal a picnic basket.

A smile spread throughout my face. "That'd be great."

Jasper led me down to the beach and picked a good spot to set up. He pulled out a blanket then motioned for me to sit down. As I did he started to get the food out.

"I hope you like pasta."

"Love it." I said with a huge smile on my face. "What kind?"

"Meat tortellinis." He said. "And some delicious hot chocolate, cause who doesn't love chocolate?" He asked rhetorically.

"I don't like chocolate, I'm allergic." I said with the most serious face. Jasper first looked shock then it was replaced with horror.

"Oh god, I am so sorry. I'm such an idiot." He said hitting himself on the forehead. Cue my giggling. He looked at me strangely.

"I was just kidding, I'm not allergic, I mean chocolate is my guilty pleasure, it'd suck to be allergic to that stuff," I say smiling at him.

He smiled at me, "At least I don't have to worry about an unexpected visit to the hospital because of an allergic reaction." He paused. "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nope. You?"

"No. Glad I don't have to worry about that." He smiled.

During our meal, which was delicious, we talked about nothing and anything. I enjoyed myself a lot. As we were finishing it started to lightly rain. We tried to pack up as quickly as possible but soon we were caught in a down pour. We were running hand in hand to his car when Jasper suddenly stopped.

"What are you doing? We're getting soaked." I asked confused.

"Dance with me."

"It's raining." I respond.

"So?" He asked.

"There's no music." I tried to reason.

"Why does there have to be?"

"You're right." I say smiling.

Jasper let go of my hand and started spinning around and doing random dance moves. Soon I joined him.

After awhile our movements began to slow. We were dancing in each others arms. I looked up at him, he was looking down at me. Our faces started inching closer and closer until our lips met. A kiss in the rain, so cliché, but oh so very right.

When we parted I looked up at Jasper and said, "You realize we're together now right? Like for real, just not a pretense like Edward and Bella. Because I don't just go around kissing any boy I meet."

"I am perfectly fine with those terms." He said right before our lips met a second time.

When we parted the second Jasper said, "I was nervous."

"What?" I asked confused.

"I was nervous, that's why I didn't come to your door, I didn't know what to say, or how to say it. Because truthfully, I've liked you for a long time Alice."

"I've liked you for a long time too Jasper." I said happy that he shared my feelings.

**A/N: **A few things I'd like to say: Next chapter will have Edward and Bella, and a lot of drama…if all goes as planned. My friend, bandgeek4life4281, started a new story, kind of recently, she'd appreciate you reading it very much, and trust me it's good and going to get better. Last but not least, I didn't get that many reviews last chapter (great I sound like a selfish bitch), maybe that's because I'm actually updating soonish or you guys didn't like Rose and Em's date, either way I'd really be grateful if you could review. Thanks. Peace.

This chapter is a production of TheAppleofMyEyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Yes, I know, about time right? I'm really sorry. I'm going to admit that I'm probably the single worse updater like...ever. I really don't want this to be a story where you get an update have no idea what's going on but read the story anyway and are as confused as hell, but that's where it's going so just bare with me for awhile and I'll get better...one would hope.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**BPOV**

When Edward and I got to school on Monday, the school was a flutter with gossip, what about? I don't know…must be big because everyone, and I mean everyone was whispering and doing other gossipy stuff like that. As I walked over to where I usually meet up with Alice and Rose I soon realized what the gossip was about…because right in front of me was Alice, sitting in Jasper's lap, and Rose and Emmett in a full out make out session. With mouths ajar Edward and I walked over to them. Alice and Jasper were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice us, and let's not even mention how preoccupied Rosalie and Emmett were.

I tried clearing my throat, but no one seemed to hear. I looked up at Edward and he just continued to stare at them. I decided to go with the aggressive approach since the passive one apparently doesn't work. I walked over to Alice and Jasper, with Alice's back facing me, and did something quite out of character, I got out one of my books from my backpack, and swung.

"OWW!" Alice screeched.

"Well at least I got your attention." I say smirking down at her with my book dangling from my hand. At that point Emmett and Rose decided to come up for air and looked upon us curiously.

"So…what's this?" I asked curiously, but glaring at both my supposed best friends.

Rose brushed the hair out her face and looked up at me nervous. "We were going to tell you."

"Oh yeah, when? And how? You and Emmett were swallowing each others tongues." I asked rhetorically.

"We were going to tell you before school, and look you found out yourself." Alice made a gesture towards themselves.

I shut my eyes and whispered, "Please, just let you guys be overacting on the fake couple thing."

"If we said yes would it make you feel better?" Alice asked me.

"Only if you meant it." I said through my teeth.

"Well…if you put it that way…I'm sorry Bella." Alice looked up at me apologetically.

"It was Alice's idea not to tell you this weekend." Rose blurted as she stood up.

I turned to look at Alice who was glaring at Rose. "You know what? I don't give a shit. If you guys want to keep your little secrets I'll keep mine." I said angrily and walked away.

When Rose and Alice sat down next to me in English I didn't look at either of them, I was just too upset.

"Bella, please. We wanted to explain to you in person." Alice tried to reason.

I looked at her, "You could of at least not been making out," I looked over at Rose, "Or been sitting in Jasper's lap." I looked back at Alice. "I would have rather been _told _you were together instead of having to witness that with no knowledge before hand"

"You're right. And I'm truly sorry Bella." Alice apologized.

"Me too," Rose added.

"Fine, just no more surprises, ok?"

"Ok." Alice said smiling widely.

At lunch gossip still hadn't calmed down. It seemed like myself and Edward, Alice and Jasper, and Rosalie and Emmett were the _it _couples, so to speak. At our table all eyes were on the six of us. Alice and Jasper seemed to not notice since it looked as if they were in there own little world and Rose and Emmett were sitting so close Rose was almost sitting on his lap. Looking at Rose and Emmett I had to wonder how long it would take for them to start making out, _oh, apparently not long. _Sitting there with Edward's hand in mine I felt strange, all things considered Edward and I should be acting more like that, and it seemed someone noticed that…

"They were totally made for each other." Angela says to me looking at the two couples.

"Yeah, they were." I said smiling.

"They're so in that honeymoon phase where all you can see is the other person." Angela stated.

"So it would seem," I say turning to her.

"You and Edward didn't really seem to have a honeymoon phase." Angela said softly. Edward turned his head slightly at hearing his name.

"Oh…" I was flustered, how was I supposed to explain that? "We just, um, we're already in the 50 years of marriage phase." I said, next to me Edward, who had begun to drink his water, started coughing it up, attempting to hide his laughter.

"That makes sense…but you guys don't even hug." Angela said she seemed a little uncomfortable with the turn in conversation. "But this is your relationship…" She trailed off as the bell rang.

Walking to biology I couldn't help but wonder if our plan was failing. I mean if people were beginning to notice we didn't really act like a couple what are we going to do. These thoughts were swimming in my head as I took my seat in class.

**EPOV**

Bella's conversation with Angela was running through my head during biology. Before the bell rang I made the decision to make it look like we were more of couple, so when we arrived at the gym before she could walk away I wrapped my arms around her. Bella immediately tensed, for a second she didn't respond, but slowly she finally began to raise her arms and hug me back. When we both pulled away we looked at each other then I patted her shoulder a few times mumbled bye and walked away. I'm pretty sure that couldn't have been more awkward.

I arrived at my French class and took my seat. Before Madame Dubois even started teaching I was spaced out.

After class I went to meet Bella outside the gym, neither of us mentioned the hug. It seemed to me that no one had really noticed the hug though. I had to do something… Without thinking I wrapped one arm around Bella's waist, pulled her in and kissed her. She tensed even more than she had when I hugged her, but after a few moments she responded she pulled my face closer to hers. I'd be lying to myself if I said I didn't like kissing her. When she finally pulled away she was glaring at me. _Well shit, here I was enjoying the kiss and she's pissed off. Great. _

She grabbed my hand and dragged me off towards the gym, when we finally got to somewhere she thought no one could hear, or see us, she exploded.

"What the hell was that?" she yelled glaring up at me.

"Uh…I kissed you?" I said, though it was more like a question.

"I know moron! I was there!" She continued to yell. "I did not agree to this. I mean of course I knew I'd have to kiss you, but not yet!"

"It wasn't that bad. You're making it seem like medieval torture."

"Oh, sorry." She seemed to have calmed a bit down. "It's just I didn't expect it. Our plan will obviously need us to kiss, but I wasn't expecting it so…soon."

"Yeah, sorry. It's just I heard your conversation with Angela and I thought people might get suspicious about whether we were a couple or not and I panicked. My only thought was, 'confirm that we are in fact a couple,' and the easiest way to do that was to kiss you." I tried to explain.

"That makes sense. But please, for the rest of this plan to work, the only time you can kiss me is when I tell you that you can."

"Ok." I agreed.

**?POV**

I walked out of the building next to the gym still stuffing my books into my backpack. When I finally got them in and looked up I saw little miss thinks-she's-all-that tugging Edwards arm pulling him to the side of the gym building. Intrigued, I followed. Apparently Edward kissed Bella and she was not to happy about it considering she was yelling at him. When she had finally calmed a bit her voice got lower, even more intrigued, I got closer. Listening to their conversation I couldn't believe my ears, plan, what plan? Why the hell would there being a plan involving Edward needing to kiss that bitch Bella? Unless…

They aren't really dating.

**A/N: **so…there we have it. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Please review. And I'm done typing.

This production is brought to you by theappleofmyeyes. :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **I. Suck. So. Much. It's been what months? Yeah, months sounds about right. I wish I had this awesome excuse, but I don't, truth be told I just didn't think about, I had other things on my mind, that I _could _have put off but I didn't. But I'm really really really sorry for not updating until now. (I'll give you my lame excuse at the end)

Because I have been in this situation before with the author not updating in forever! I'll summarize what happened last chapter:

Alice and Jasper, and Rose and Emmett are together, Bella wasn't upset to find this out. Angela made a remark about how Bella and Edward didn't act like a couple, which led to Edward kissing Bella. She got pissed and started to yell at him, and someone overheard…and that person was Lauren…now to the story.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

**LPOV**

All night I was thinking about Edward and Bella. I couldn't believe they are faking dating. It's _possible _I could have misinterpreted their conversation, but c'mon, I'm not stupid. Eddie is obviously doing it to make me jealous. Well I'll show him.

As I devised my plan I got dressed in my best clothes and headed off to school.

The day went pretty normally. Edward and Bella were still _pretending _like they were dating, gosh, all this work just to make me jealous?

When lunch came round it was time to initiate my plan. I walked up to his table and tapped his shoulder, when he turned around I said loudly to get the attention of everyone in the cafeteria, "Hey Mike!"

"Hey?" He asked confused.

"So…" I trailed off looking around for a seat, the two next to him were occupied so I looked down at one of the girls sitting next to him, glared, and made a movement with my head signaling them to move. When she did I sat down and resumed my sentence, "I was thinking, we should totally go out!"

"Um…sure." Mike replied still confused. My smiled widened, I looked in Edward's direction, all the people at his table had their eyebrows furrowed.

"Great, pick me up at seven, we'll go see a movie." I said getting up.

**EPOV**

What. The. Fuck?

Why the hell is Lauren asking Mike out?

I didn't think she liked him…

I turned back to my table, "Anyone else wondering what the hell that was?"

Everyone sitting around me raised there hand in the air as if to say yes to my question.

"Just checking I wasn't the only one confused."

"Anyone else thinking what I'm thinking?" Bella whispered to our group. We all just stared at her, confused. She sighed, "I think we should just _happen _to be at the movie theatres while they're there…" Bella said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"I second that idea!" Emmett said with a huge smile across his face.

After more murmurs of agreement it was decided, we all would go see the movie that Lauren and Mike were seeing and try to be as rude as possible. We thought it best that we try to disguise ourselves, so we all planned to wear hats or something like that.

Throughout the rest of the week we were all anticipating Lauren and Mike's date, because it was going to a hell of a lot of fun for us. I picked Bella up at six on Friday so that we could all just hang around Port Angeles for awhile.

I walked up to Bella's door already in disguise, when she answered the door she stared at me for about 5 seconds then started laughing, hard. She grabbed the door frame to try to steady herself but then she looked back up at my face, and her laughs came back full swing.

After awhile she finally calmed down enough to ask, "What the hell is on your face?"

"A mustache." I answered simply.

"Why are you wearing a mustache?"

"I'm in disguise." I said stroking the fake mustache.

"I thought me all agreed on hats?" she asked holding out the baseball hat in her hand.

"Hats were too simple, I wanted to go all out."

"All out to you is a mustache?" Bella asked as she got in my car.

"Yes," I said as I backed out of her driveway.

Instead of responding she just grabbed my iPod and looked through it when she found a song she liked she clicked it then set my iPod back down.

As 'Shake Me Down' by Cage the Elephant began to fill the car Bella started moving her head to the music.

"You continue to surprise me, did you know that?" I looked over at Bella for a second as I said this.

"Beg your pardon?" Bella asked confused.

"Just when I think all the surprises are done there's another one."

"What do you mean?"

"Your taste in music." I stated.

"What about it?"

"It's all over the place."

"So?" she questioned.

"I don't know, I just reminds me of…me."

"Ok…" she said confused.

"I guess I'm surprised that we could have so much in common and we used to hate each other." I said trying to put my thoughts into words.

"I get what you're saying. Maybe being nominated together really was good for something."

"And what would that be?" I asked with a smirk.

"I actually have a friend now that knows a thing or two about music." She said smiling brightly, _she has a beautiful smile…_wait what?

"Awww, you only like me for my music?" I pouted looking at her.

She looked me straight in the eye, "Yep."

I turned back to the road; we sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the ride.

We met up with Emmett, Jasper, Rose, and Alice at the front of the theatre. Emmett and Jasper's backs were to me and Bella, as we approached Alice and Rose began to laugh.

"What did you guys plan this?" Rose hollered to me.

I didn't understand what she was talking about until Jasper and Emmett turned to face us. Bella started cracking up. Jasper and Emmett were both wearing fake mustaches.

As we joined the group I did the head nod to them, "Nice stache."

"Right back at ya." Jasper nodded at me.

The girls were in hysterics after our greetings. We just looked at them like were crazy.

"Hey, don't give me that look…I'm not the one wearing a fake mustache." Alice said pointing at us.

"Good, a mustache would look ridiculous on you." Emmett said completely serious.

Alice just ignored him.

For the next hour we all just hung around until we saw Lauren and Mike head to the ticket booth. We overheard the movie they were seeing. And then went up to the booth and bought tickets for the same movie, tonight is going to be fun…

**A/N: **So there's that chapter…I'd love reviews….

*Side note: I have a poll on my profile about what category my next story should be (because shockingly there are only a few chapters left and I'd like to get my thoughts sorted for my next story) and I'd love to have input on what it should.

PREPARE: You are now entering lame excuse territory, you have been warned!

Since I last updated I got sucked into a few television shows…namely Doctor Who and I just couldn't focus on Twilight…so there's my lame ass excuse…

This has been brought to you by theappleofmyeyes, because seriously, who updates slower than me?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Yo! What up? So, it's been awhile, but I'd like us to note that it wasn't the longest wait I've done. I was in my school's musical which took up my life for about 4+ months.

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.

WHAT HAAPPENED LAST TIME: Lauren found out Edward and Bella were fake dating and she asked Mike out, so the gang made a plan to spy on and ruin their date.

Enjoy!

**BPOV**

We got into the theater and Mike and Lauren had gotten seats right in the middle of it, we decided to get the seats right at the back. The theater was empty besides our two groups. As soon as the lights turned down, signally the beginning of the previews, Mike did the whole yawn-and-put-arm-around-girl's-shoulder to Lauren. I had to cover my mouth with my hand to stop from laughing. I turned to Edward who was on my right, "Did you see that?" I whispered.

By his expression, he definitely saw. "Hard to miss, it was pretty exaggerated. He needs to be more subtle like this: Do you know how to count shoulders?"

I gave him a questioning look and shook my head. "Like this," he pointed to his right shoulder with his left hand, "One." He pointed to his left shoulder with the same arm, "Two." He pointed to my right shoulder, "Three." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pointed to my left shoulder, "Four."

"Yeah, that was extremely subtle," I tried to say while containing my laughter.

"I know," he said with a large grin, he repositioned himself in his seat making no motion to move his arm. As much as I hated to admit it, I kind of liked his arm around my shoulders.

When the previews ended, the movie started, which was a horror film.

"Is there any chance of you being frightened and needing a big strong man to comfort you?" Edward whispered in my ear with a smirk.

"I don't get frightened easily, and besides, what big strong man would comfort me? The only one I see in this theater is Emmett and he has to deal with Rosalie." I shot back.

"Whoa, you're wounding my ego." He said holding his chest with his right hand, his left arm still around my shoulders.

"I think it can handle a little dent." I said turning around to face the screen, just in time to see a girl get her head chopped off and blood go everywhere. I thought now would be the perfect time to start being rude. "Oh my God! That was so fake! Don't you think so too, Ricky?" I said loudly and in a high pitch voice.

When Edward didn't respond I elbowed him in the side, "Oh, am I Ricky?" he whispered to me, I nodded my head. "Yeah babe, it was."

I turned to Alice who was on my other side, her hands were covering her face. "Oh my gosh Trish! Are you afraid? This movie is so fake, and no one is really hurt, the actors are paid to look hurt."

"Melanie! Shut up! We all don't have a tolerance to blood and gore like you, ok?" Alice yelled at me, in higher pitched voice then her normal one, I didn't think was possible.

I leaned over to look at Rose, "Can you believe her Lindsay? She is so rude! Why do we hang out with her again?"

Rose's response was immediate, "Because I only hang out with pretty people, and every one else at school is either fat or ugly."

"Lindsay! That's horrible of you to say!" Alice gasped out.

"It's not horrible if it's true."

"Just because it's true doesn't mean, you should say it." I tried to reprimand her, but inside I was laughing at our ramblings.

"Will you girls shut up? If you're going to be using your mouth throughout this movie I could tell you what to use it for." Emmett said.

"Oh, and are you implying something Steve?" Rose asked flirtatiously.

"Yes I am. We could be making out." He stated.

"I already told you, I'm not kissing you till you shave that caterpillar off you're face."

"I don't mind the caterpillar!" Alice shouted and leaned over and kissed Jasper.

"Neither do I." I said and leaned over to Edward, prepared to pretend like we were kissing, but his face was closer than I expected it to be and our lips touched. With that simple kiss everything around me faded. I put a little more force into the kiss and what surprised me was that Edward kissed back. Just as I was about to deepen it, Rose pulled my attention away from the kiss.

"Trish definitely does not mind the caterpillar." Rose said, making Alice giggle.

The rest of the movie went like so, we talked about the movie, talked to each other, and at one point had a little game of who could throw popcorn the farthest. We _may _have hit Lauren and Mike during that game.

After the movie we waited until Lauren and Mike had left, then we busted out laughing. "Oh my God, I don't think we could have been anymore obnoxious." I stated with a huge grin on my face.

"I don't know, we could have gone a little farther…" Emmett said.

"How?" Alice asked challenging him.

Emmett began to open his mouth, "You know what, never mind, I don't want to know." Alice said standing up.

We walked out of the theater and made sure we didn't run into Mike and Lauren. When we got to our cars, we deemed it safe.

"You know what?" I said to the group, they looked at me curiously. I turned to Edward and…ripped off his mustache, "I've wanted to do that all night." I said smirking while Edward let out a small yelp and covered his mouth to hide any other sign of pain.

In response Rose and Alice each turned to Emmett and Jasper and ripped off their mustache, "Me too." They said at the same time. The guys had the same reaction as Edward.

When the guys finally got a handle on themselves Emmett patted Jasper and Edward's backs and said sadly, "It's ok, not everyone can handle the stache." They both gave murmurs of agreement.

"C'mon you big babies, let's get home." Rose said grabbing Emmett's arm.

"Let's go Ricky." I said pulling Edward to his car.

"Whatever you say Melanie." He said laughing.

"Ricky and Melanie….hm…it sounds a lot better then Edward and Bella." I said as I got into the passenger's side of Edward's car. Then he drove me home in a comfortable silence, neither of us mentioning the accidental kiss.

On Monday, it was a normal day, though Lauren was flashing Mike's and hers new relationship no one seemed to care. Lauren was trying to get attention from anyone and everyone, telling them about how much she liked Mike, how much they had in common, and their terrible first date ruined by a group of people that would not shut up, she _totally _wasn't being an attention whore on Monday, or Tuesday, or the rest of the week.

**A/N: **There we go! So I'm actually quite far into the next chapter and may be able to update with in the month, I know, shocking. I'll try to be fast, but you all should motivate me with a lot of reviews. :)

If you couldn't keep up with whose who, Bella-Melanie, Edward-Ricky, Alice-Trish, Rosalie-Lindsay, Emmett-Steve, and Jasper-didn't have an name, poor him.

So after I put this up it is off to bed for me so that I don't hyperactively check my emails for reviews. So goodnight all! 3

brought to you by theappleofmyeyes.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Man, I suck. I can't apologize enough for not updating sooner…

Disclaimer: seriously? I think we've gotten that I don't own it.

Last Time: The gang went and had fun messing up Lauren and Mike's Date…and yeah…

**BPOV**

I want to hang out with Edward. I don't know why, but I do. And somewhere outside school. Where we can just hang out like friends, friends that aren't fake dating, but friends nevertheless. But I can't just randomly say, 'Hey, I really want to hang out with you outside of school for no reason, you in?' that just sounds stupid. Hm…how should I approach this?

It was a Friday and about a week after Mike and Lauren started dating and less then a month until prom. I thought that I would bring up that we should hang out this weekend during lunch. But lunch came and went and I didn't mention this weekend at all. I thought I could do it during biology, but instead I got an assigned a project to do with my lab partner, Edward. Working on a project is hanging out right? RIGHT? No? Yeah…I guess I knew that.

After school. It was now or never. Ok, not that dramatic, we could hang out next weekend, but you get it. When Edward got to my house instead of saying a goodbye and getting out of the car I turned to look at him, I was trying to find the right words.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me laughing a little bit. "You look like you're trying to figure out a really difficult math problem." And I was, it was Bella + Edward = ? and I didn't know the answer.

"I was thinking…" and I trailed off trying to word my request.

"About a difficult math problem? Cause that's what it looks like." He said with a laugh.

"No, but what I was thinking was that, I don't have a lot of homework to do this weekend and Charlie's going to be fishing practically all weekend. And no doubt will Alice and Rose be with Jasper and Emmett, respectively. And I just know I'm going to be bored so…we should hang out." I said it all in one breath.

"Well we could work on our bio project?" He optioned.

"Well that isn't due for two and a half weeks, and I like to procrastinate, heck, I'm the Olympic Champion at procrastinating. So I don't believe that's an option." I joked.

"Well we could go to Port Angeles, and just do random stuff."

"That sounds like a fun idea, a lot better than doing a project." I said smiling broadly, I pulled it off.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow at noon?"

"Sounds perfect." I said finally exiting his car, "See you tomorrow."

I got into my house in a rush, ran up the stairs (didn't trip, what an achievement), and got into by room setting my backpack down by my desk. I put my iPod in its dock and turned it on. Panic! At The Disco's Lying is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off came on and I turned it as high as it could go and danced around my room like a maniac.

I don't know why I was so excited, it was just Edward. Just the most attractive boy at school. Just the captain of the football, basketball, and baseball teams. Just the guy that had almost the same taste of music as me. Just the guy…that I have a huge crush on, I realized. That made me stop dancing. I like Edward. I_ like _Edward. I like _Edward. _It was like I was tasting it on my tongue, but rather, in my head.

With this new realization I knew that I had to look hot tomorrow, but what would I wear? I knew that I should call Alice, but then I'd have to explain to her why I want to look good, and that just be opening a can of worms that I don't want to deal with. But after an hour of staring pointlessly at my clothes looking for something good I was on the phone calling Alice.

She answered on the second ring, "Hey, what's up?"

I sighed loudly, "I need your help."

"I'll be right over." She said then hung up.

She arrived within ten minutes. We went up to my room to talk. We sat on my bed and she looked at me. "What kind of outfit do you want?" Alice asked getting to the point.

"How'd you know?"

"It's easy, I'm the friend to call for fashion help, Rosalie is the friend to call for a-boy-was-mean-to-me-I-need-you-to-chop-off-his-balls help, and you're the friend we call for—" She stopped. "What do we call you for? What are you contributing to this friendship?" She asked mock angrily.

"I'm pretty and you don't want to hang out with the fat and ugly people."

"Oh right, now I remember. So, the outfit?"

"Well, I just want to look good for this…thing." I described vaguely.

"What is this thing?"

"Casual."

"No, who is going to be there?" I blushed at her question. "Ok, now I need to know, why do you need my help for a 'thing'?"

"I'mhangingoutwithEdwardtomorrow." I said in a rush.

"Repeat that."

I took a deep breath, "I'm hanging out with Edward tomorrow." And that's when the squealing started. "Oh my God Alice! You're going to make my ears bleed!"

"Finally!" she screeched.

"Finally?" I asked confused.

"Well, you wouldn't be asking me for advice of what to wear to hang out with Edward if you didn't _like _him." She said, emphasizing on the 'like'.

"Shut up." I said.

"Fine, let's just figure out what you should wear." She said as she began to rummage in my closet. After 20 minutes of Alice throwing my clothes all over my room she finally found something. "Aha!" She then gave me my gray button tank top, and my black skinny jeans.

"This is a bit plain don't you think?" I questioned, which was a bad idea cause I received a very menacing glare from her.

"You haven't seen the accessories yet." She said as she pulled out my purple knit slouchy beret.

"That's more like it!" I exclaimed. She continued to glare at me as she handed me my silver heart necklace, then she turned around.

"Now, because you were being rude, I ought to make you wear heels…but since I'm the nicest person you will ever meet, here." She handed me my purple vans, thank God. "Well, now I'm going to go home and get ready for my own date tomorrow." She said leaving my room.

"Thank you." Then something she said occurred to me, "And it's not a date!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

By the time I woke up on Saturday Charlie had already left, but then again it was 11 o'clock. _WAIT! 11? That means I only have an hour to get ready! _I bolted to my bathroom and took the quickest shower of my life, it was still a 20 minutes long shower, hey, I enjoy long showers. I hurriedly got my clothes on then went downstairs to get a bowl of cereal. After eating my Cinnamon Toast Crunch for 25 minutes—I'm a really slow eater—I went upstairs to do my makeup. The only thing I could do was a little mascara and eyeliner because I'm not all that great at putting makeup on. I was just grabbing my phone—I don't believe in using purses—when the doorbell rang.

I bounded downstairs then swung the front door open, "Hi."

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, then turned to lock the door.

When we were both seated in his car I turned to Edward and asked, "What are we doing today?'

"Hm…I don't know; how about we go to Port Angeles and see if anything interests us." He offered.

"Sounds good." I said smiling.

During the ride to Port Angeles Edward and I just listened to his music, there _may _have been some off key singing, but we'll never admit it.

When we got to Port Angeles Edward pulled over, "Want to get out here, walk around, and see what there is to see?"

"Sure." I said.

We got out of the car and began to walk around aimlessly.

We soon got to the mall and went inside. As we were passing the Borders I saw a little girl that couldn't be older than eleven walking out excitedly with a book that was entitled "Quantum Physics."

I stared at her for a second then turned to Edward. "Guess what I just found."

"What?"

"The world's next evil scientist." I said pointing to the little girl.

"Why would you think that?" He questioned me.

"She's what? Eleven. And she bought a book about quantum physics, if you ask me she's going to build a quantum computer when she grows up and we'll all be screwed, except me of course because I will have thought ahead and made friends with her."

He stared at me like I was crazy. "What the hell is a quantum computer?"

"It's a computer that knows everything, all possibilities, duh." I explained.

"That sounds ridiculous."

"Obviously you've never seen The Invisible Man."

"The movie?" He asked confused.

"No, the television show. My God, what do you do with your spare time?"

"I don't hole myself up in my room on the computer and watch hours of television on hulu if that's what you're asking." He smirked at me.

"You're mean, and I dislike you!" I pointed my finger in his face. He just smiled down at me.

For the rest of the time we spent in Port Angeles we were people watching, often laughing at someone's stupidity. We began to head back to his car and after reliving today's events we got on to the subject of what college we were planning on attending next fall. "So," I began, "Have you figured out what college you're going to?"

Edward sighed heavily. "No, I got accepted to most of the schools I applied to, so that didn't particularly narrow down my choices. Emmett and Jasper have already decided and are adamant to get me to go to the same school."

"Really? Same goes for me with Alice and Rose. What school?"

"Tufts University." He stated.

"Wow…that's where Rose and Alice want me to go too." I said laughing.

"So we might see each other next year?" He questioned curiously.

"I don't know, I'm still considering that school and Harvard and Columbia."

"Ok, now this is getting weird. I've narrowed down my schools to those three also." He said shocked.

"Great, I have a pretty good chance of having to endure your presence for four more years." I said with mock anger.

"You know you love my presence." He replied jokingly.

"Actually…" I stopped walking.

"What?"

_C'mon Bella, just say it. _"I do." I whispered, and then louder said, "I think we should date for real."

Edward's face showed his shock, but I just stood there patiently waiting for his reply.

"I thought only I thought that…" He said slowly.

It took me a few moments to register what he was saying. He thought we should date for really too. I smiled broadly but before I could say anything Edward's lips were on mine. The kiss was slow at first then it got more heated, as the realization of our feelings for each other hit us. After awhile I realized we were in public and pulled away.

"Since we're dating for real I don't feel like I need to wait for you to tell me when I'm allowed to kiss you." Edward said smiling.

"That's reasonable enough, boyfriend." I said smirking.

"I thought so too, girlfriend." Then I pulled his face down to mine so our lips met again.

**A/N: **HA! They're together now. So, the stories winding down now, two chapters max. I'll try to get those out as soon as possible. If you guys want any say in what my next project is, vote on my poll…but I know what it'll be…

So anyway…this was brought to you by theappleofmyeyes.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **CHAPTER! And the wait was only like five weeks. What a record.

Last chapter they got together….like any of you could forget…pssh.

Disclaimer: Like usual, I own nothing.

**BPOV**

A week ago Edward and I got together. Alice was smug to say the least. Rose wasn't surprised at all. And Emmett and Jasper just said 'it's about time.' I think a few of our friends (that didn't know we were pretending) noticed a change in our relationship; we were definitely more flirty and affectionate.

Edward and I were working on our biology project today so that we wouldn't have to worry about it next week, since it's prom and all. That reminds me…I don't have a dress…crap! I sent Alice a quick text.

_So…I'm an idiot and don't have a dress for next week…help? I'll be forever indebted to you. –B_

The response was quick

_You're lucky you have me. I'll get something. :) –A_

Thank God for Alice.

I looked up to see Edward staring at my monitor screen (yes, we're in my room, no, Charlie doesn't know. He's fishing. What he doesn't know can't hurt him.) with a completely blank word document. He let out a frustrated sigh, "Biology is so overrated, let's make out instead."

"How about no…I like my A in the class and would like to keep it thank you very much." I said laughing.

"Well, Miss I-Have-An-A why don't you write our essay on mitosis." He joked.

"I'm not doing it all by myself." I stated. "I'm hungry do you want anything?" I asked as I got up from my seat.

"No I'm good. But do you have a pen? I do my best brainstorming when I write by hand."

"There should be one in one of my desk drawers." I told him as I went down to get some food.

A few minutes later I entered my room again with a delicious hot pocket, yum. As I looked up I say Edward hurriedly close one of the desk drawers, I gave him a confused look.

"I didn't see a pen," He told me.

"Well I definitely have one." I said looking in a different drawer than the one he just closed. "Here we go." I said as I handed him the pen.

After an hour or so of brainstorming, we were finally able to form our thoughts into an essay.

Once we started writing it just flowed. An hour later we were done and happy with the finished product. "Finally, we're done!" I exclaimed with a sigh of relief.

"Agreed. Now can we make out?" Edward asked with an innocent smile.

"Hmm…" I moved closer to him and right as my lips were a breath away from his, "Nope."

"I feel rejected." He said with a pout.

"Oh get over it" _you know I love you. _Wait. What? Did I just think that? I _love _him. But only last week I realized I liked him, you can't fall in love in a week. Or maybe you can…oh God…now I feel weird.

"Um..." I coughed awkwardly. "I have some more things I have to do today so um…bye." I said pulling him out of his chair, down the stairs, and then I pushed him out the door.

"Ok, um…bye." He was able to get in right before I shut the door in his face.

I didn't actually have anything to do, but I just realized I loved him and couldn't have him staying around, I'd blurt it out, talk about awkward.

On Sunday Alice came over carrying a large garment bag. She smiled largely at me when I opened the door.

"What's this?" I asked eyeing the bag curiously.

"It's an example of how awesome I am." Alice answered with a grin.

"So in the garment bag is a…" I trailed off for her to fill in the blank.

"An absolutely beautiful prom dress that will leave Edward speechless." She answered.

"Wow, you are awesome." I said smiling thankfully at her.

"Now come on, I want to show you it." She said as she headed up the stairs.

As soon as we got into my room Alice unzipped the garment bag and pulled the dress out to show me. It was a deep blue and looked like it was silk or satin. Whatever it was it was still beautiful. Alice handed it to me, "Try it on."

I did, and then I looked at my self in my full-length mirror. The dress had spaghetti straps, and it hugged me until about mid-thigh then became loose, I went to just past my ankles, _Alice is going to force me into heels. _I had to admit though, I looked pretty presentable in the dress.

"This is amazing Alice." I turned around to tell her.

"I know, now put these on," she pulled at a pair of blue heels, which I didn't see until now.

"Ugh, fine, but only because this dress requires them." I grumbled while Alice smiled smugly.

"Me and Rose will come over here around 4:30 on Saturday so we can all do our hair and make up to together ok?" she asked as she got up from my bed.

"Yeah," I said with a nod.

"Cool. Well I'm going to go; me and Jasper are getting a late lunch. See ya." She waved as she exited my room.

Ok, so dress for prom, check. Date for prom, oh yeah. Completely freaking out about spilling the beans to Edward that I love him, hell yes. I'll be safe if my friend word vomit does decide to drop by, yeah I love my friend word vomit…fucking word vomit.

**A/N: **Alright, yes, it's short, but I already have the epilogue all ready so I'll be putting that up in a day or two, this time I promise.

Bella's dress is on my profile.

Since this story is practically over I want your guys' opinion on what twilight idea I should work on next. So you have two choices. You don't get a plot summary, just the title. I judge my books by cover and title, why don't we do that with the next story. Your choices are:

This Town

or

Stupid in Love

Tell me which one sounds more interesting in a review or pm.

See you guys soon!


	16. Epilogue!

**A/N: **I promised it soon right?

**BPOV:**

Week before prom went by fast, Mike and Lauren were trying to convince everyone to vote for them for prom queen and king, and it didn't seem to work out that well.

Alice and Rose had just arrived at my house so that we could get ready for prom together. By some grace Alice only put a little bit of make up on me, but she did put my hair in this extravagant part-up, part-down thing, it was beautiful though. As we went downstairs to wait for our dates, I remembered something that I've been meaning to tell them.

"Oh guys, by the way I've decided that I'm going to Tufts for college."

"Of course you are Bella." Alice responded first with no surprise at all.

"Yeah, we were just waiting for you to realize that." Rose said with a smirk.

Before I could get in a snappy retort the door bell rang. "That must be the guys."

When I opened the door I faltered for a second, cause Edward was looking damn attractive, _hell yes is he the god of hotness. _

Once the boys entered we took a few pictures because that's what you do apparently.

After that we were off to the prom, in a limo the guys rented no less, I may have voiced a complaint once or twice. We reached school fairly quickly then were heading towards the gym.

"Are you excited to see if our plan worked?" I asked Edward.

"Oh, I think it already did." He said as he leaned over to give me a quick kiss.

"Well when you put it that way…" I trailed off with a smile.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look to night?"

"I don't believe you have." I told him.

"Well, you do." He said looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Thanks," I said as a blush started to appear.

We entered the gym then, there was a huge balloon arch right at the entrance and decorations everywhere. But before I could take in anymore of my surroundings Edward pulled me out to the dance floor.

We danced slowly, even when it was a fast song (two words, high heels).

When the dance was half over the music stopped and the principal went up on stage where the band had just been playing.

"Alright, so it's time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen." There was a loud applause. "And the winners are…" He trailed off; I was holding my breath praying it was Edward and me. "Edward Cullen and Bella Swan!" He shouted. I let out my breath with a relieve sigh and looked up to Edward who was smiling down out me. 'We won.' He mouthed to me.

We went up on stage and received our crowns. Then danced together both glad we weren't dancing with anyone else.

After a few dances I looked up at Edward. I knew I should tell him, but I couldn't be sure of his reaction. I just swallowed my doubt, _screw it_. "I decided I'm going to Tufts for college." It was probably random to him, but all night I was figuring out how to bring it up, I mean I love him, I don't know what I'll do when we go to different schools.

"Really? Because that's what I chose too." Edward said with one of the biggest grins.

"Are you serious?" I asked shocked.

"Yea—" Before he finished I cut him off with a kiss, trying to portray my feelings, I don't know if it worked.

"Oh, by the way, you're the goddess of love." He said randomly.

"What?" I was confused.

"That list in one of your drawers with all of us as gods and goddesses except you, you're the goddess of love." He explained.

"You saw that?" I asked incredulous. "Why am I the goddess of love?"

"Well, because I love you." Edward said after a sigh.

"No way!" I shouted.

"What?" He asked shocked at my outburst.

"I love you too." I said as I pulled him down for another kiss.

**A/N: ***Sniff sniff* yeah…it's over guys. I really hope you enjoyed the whole story, it was fun telling it. I just want to thank everyone that did anything with this story; favorited, put it on story alert, reviewed, whatever, cause that boosts my confidence like, through the roof.

So…yeah…now to work on other projects. For those of you who care, I'd love it to be all of you, I don't think I'm going to be putting anything out real soon, I want to develop the plot of my next twilight one thoroughly before posting (This Town or Stupid in Love, WHICH ONE SOUNDS BETTER?) I also have other projects that aren't twilight so you probably don't give a shit. But don't be surprised if you have me on author alert and I publish something not twilight, just some forewarning.

And with this, I'm out! You guys rock. Thanks. And this story was brought to you by theappleofmyeyes.


End file.
